Animatronic Loud
by Banghg
Summary: Lincoln sólo quería un lugar donde poder olvidar todo el abuso, el odio y el desprecio de sus hermanas, pero ya jamás podría escapar. (Portada por AlejinX)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **…**

Lincoln Loud continuó vagando por las calles de Royal Woods sin saber muy bien a donde ir ahora. Realmente no quería regresar a casa, su vida dentro de aquellas paredes se había ido totalmente por el drenaje en tan poco tiempo que aun le costaba creerlo. Había pasado por una gran cantidad de problemas junto a sus hermanas, pero no era nada que no se solucionara con uno de sus brillantes planes y mucho esfuerzo. Por desgracia, esta vez no sería así.

No sentía que hubiera una operación que pudiera solucionar las cosas con sus hermanas en esta ocasión, y ni siquiera sabía si realmente quería esforzarse tanto por eso. En estos momentos todo lo que quería era un poco de paz. Es por eso que después de la escuela había tomado un camino diferente, Lori ya no se molestaba en ir por él de todas formas, todo lo que hacía era recoger a los más pequeños y lo ignoraba como si no estuviera ahí. Y no es como si las otras se esforzaran tanto para detenerla.

La primera vez que eso pasó, Lynn le dio una patada tan fuerte para sacarlo del coche que se lastimó un poco al caer de espaldas contra el piso. Lynn ni siquiera se disculpó, ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia adelante. Lola se rio un poco y Luan miró hacia otro lado, las demás simplemente lo ignoraron mientras Lori ponía en marcha el auto. Lincoln las vio irse sin él y tuvo que caminar el resto del camino a casa totalmente solo.

Al principio Lincoln creyó que podría arreglar las cosas, pero era difícil cuando sus hermanas ni siquiera le daban una oportunidad para enmendarse. Creyó que tendría una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo con Lynn cuando pudo hablar con ella en el patio, pero no tardó en descubrir que su hermana deportista estaba golpeándolo con más fuerza de lo habitual, o que cuando lanzaba la pelota esta no estaba apuntando al arco, pero a una parte más privada y frágil de su cuerpo. Finalmente lo despidió con un golpe mucho más fuerte que sus usuales golpes amistosos mientras lo llamaba de aquella forma en que se refería a él ahora.

Pero si Lincoln tuviera que señalar a alguien cuyo trato es el peor, entonces señalaría a Luan. A diferencia de sus demás hermanas ella no lo hacía sentir mal con golpes o insultos, ella sólo lo ignoraba. Eso era algo totalmente nuevo para su hermana comediante. Generalmente Lincoln estaba al cuidado de cualquier tipo de bromas que ella estuviera preparando, incluso había estado preparado para evadir una o más trampas. Pero Luan simplemente le era indiferente y miraba hacia otro lado entre abuso y abuso. Y en la mayoría de los casos detenía sus chistes y se iba. Así de simple. Como si estar frente a él fuera una clase de enfermedad mortal que tuviera que evadir a toda costa. ¿Algo peor que el abuso? El rechazo. La ignorancia total. Lincoln descubrió que ser ignorado puede ser peor que ser abusado.

Lincoln trató de obtener algo de paz al encerrarse en su cuarto, pero los constantes golpes de Lynn a la pared, o incluso su puerta eran algo a lo que no podía acostumbrarse, o que Luna comenzara a cantar en voz alta canciones donde lo denigraba. A veces veía caer un poema desde el ducto de ventilación, y siempre lo hacían sentir como una mierda después. No cabe dudas de que Lusy sabía como llegarle directo al corazón.

Lincoln no podía saber si sus hermanas eran consientes del abuso combinado, o simplemente no querían ver que todas ellas estaban abusando de él a todas horas. Nueve chicas contra un único chico, si se dieron cuenta entonces preferirían ignorarlo. Lo peor de todo es que Lily ya estaba aprendiendo a arrojarle papilla a la cara en las comidas, como si realmente lo mereciera.

Pero nada de esto era justo, ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo este abuso? ¿Por qué en lugar de regresar a casa prefería perderse en las calles de Royal Woods?

Bueno, todo esto se debe a una simple cosa.

Una erección.

Sip. Así es.

Una simple erección.

Su primera erección, en realidad.

Lincoln Loud, un niño que hace poco acababa de cumplir los doce años tuvo su primera erección hace poco. A festejar la llegada de la pubertad. Hora de la charla incomoda y las revistas ocultas bajo la cama.

Nada de eso llegaría jamás.

Todavía recordaba aquella noche cuando Lynn le había pedido volver a compartir cuarto. Había llegado a mitad de la noche con su almohada quejándose de que Lucy había encendido incienso y alegaba que era la hora perfecta para invocar a los espíritus. Lincoln ni siquiera pudo decir nada cuando se metió de un salto a su cama y se acostó sobre él mientras trataba de practicarle una llave de lucha.

Al final, la decisión fue tomada.

Al otro día Lincoln tuvo su primera erección. Su bienvenida adolecente.

Directamente entre las piernas de su hermana mayor.

Al principió no supo que era lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que sabía era que sentía algo diferente entre sus piernas. Era algo como comezón, pero totalmente nuevo. Y a la vez la sentía algo atrapada entre dos paredes suaves.

-¿Lincoln? –Lynn había dicho débilmente. Ella parecía haberse despertado al mismo tiempo que él.

Lincoln no sabía que estaba pasando, parte de él aun seguía dormido y no podía entender lo que pasaba con su propio cuerpo. Cuando las piernas de Lynn lo presionaron más y dejó escapar un gemido, Lynn dejó escapar un gritó mientras se alejaba de él y se ponía contra la pared.

-¿L-Lynn? –Lincoln terminó de despertarse con aquel grito.

Lynn lo miraba con la cara totalmente roja mientras miraba hacia su ropa interior. Lincoln quería decirle que dejara de mirarlo ahí, pero entonces notó que la comezón no se había ido, y se sentía un poco más incomoda que antes. Fue cuando miró hacia abajo y pudo ver su primera erección que salía de entre los pliegues de su ropa interior. Parte del glande estaba expuesto gracias al elástico y era totalmente visible tanto para él como para Lynn.

La sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Lynn en busca de una posible explicación. Cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de su boca quedó totalmente bloqueada al ver como la mirada de su hermana pasaba de la vergüenza a la ira absoluta. El rostro que Lynn dejó salir en ese momento fue algo que Lincoln nunca había visto antes. Por un segundo no pudo reconocer a Lynn como su hermana y sintió que una total desconocida se la había llevado anoche y se había introducido en su cama.

Tragó saliva en busca de una explicación, lo que sea para que Lynn dejara de verlo de aquella forma. Pero no pudo encontrar nada. Era como si su garganta hubiera quedado totalmente bloqueada por la confusión e incredulidad de la situación.

Pero Lynn no tardó en actuar. Cualquier chica en su posición hubiera gritado, pero Lynn Loud no era cualquier chica. Ella era una luchadora. Y una bastante violenta cuando estaba enfadada.

Le dio a Lincoln una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo arrojó de la cama hasta el piso. Lincoln juraría que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos después de recibir aquella patada. Juraría que había muerto en ese preciso momento y que por alguna razón el impacto contra el piso lo resucitó.

-¡Maldito enfermo! –Lynn gritó mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama de Lincoln. –¡Soy tú hermana! ¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Maldito pequeño pervertido!

Lincoln sujetó su pecho con dolor mientras miraba a Lynn sin comprender. Le estaba costando decir alguna palabra, el dolor que sentía era terrible.

-L-Lynn… yo no… ah.

Lynn saltó de la cama y le dio una patada directo en el estómago. Lincoln sintió como toda su cena estaba subiendo hacia su garganta y apunto de salir con esa patada.

-¡Soy tu hermana! –Lynn repitió. –¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?!

Lincoln ni siquiera sabía que había pasado. Todo lo que sabía era que su parte inferior había crecido y que eso era parte de lo que su padre le dijo sobre crecer. Conocía de se tipo de cosas por la escuela y su padre, pero nunca antes la había experimentado.

El escandalo que armó Lynn fue lo bastante grande para que el resto de sus hermanas chocara contra su puerta y la abriera.

La imagen que debió dar debió ser muy surrealista: encorvado en el piso con una erección saliendo de su ropa interior, y Lynn sobre él gritándole palabras que jamás había escuchado salir de su boca.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

Lincoln trató de decir algo, pero todo lo que salió fue una pequeña cantidad de bilis combinada con saliva y que escupió aun lado, para el asco de algunas de sus hermanas.

-¡Encontré al pequeño pervertido masturbándose entre mis muslos! –Lynn se protegió un poco las piernas. Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera notó la presencia de sus hermanas menores, ellas interpretarían esas palabras como que Lincoln hizo algo realmente terrible.

La boca de Lori se abrió enormemente, lo mismo con sus hermanas mayores.

-N-no… yo… –Lincoln trató de defenderse, pero terminó escupiendo otra vez.

Y el resto es historia. Lynn le dio más golpes antes de largarse de su cuarto totalmente furiosa. Sus hermanas lo miraron como si fuera una especie de gusano repugnante arrastrándose por el piso y cerraron la puerta. Ni siquiera trataron de ayudarlo. Lincoln tuvo que estar ahí encerrado hasta que el dolor y su erección pasaran por si mismos.

Intentó dar una explicación a Lynn, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue otro golpe y una mirada que le pareció repleta de algo que jamás creyó ver en ella: odio y asco. Eran cosas que jamás creyó recibir de Lynn, ella era su hermana favorita y una gran amiga. Lynn era muy importante para él, y jamás haría nada que la lastimara. Pero parece que Lynn no pudo darle algo de su confianza.

El resto de sus hermanas mayores lo había tratado de la misma forma, hasta el punto de alejarse de él y darle nombres obscenos. Sus hermanitas menores sólo sabían que había hecho algo malo, por lo que lo trataron de la misma forma. Y lo peor de todo es que comenzaban a hacer muecas de asco cada vez que lo veían, como si realmente fuer algo asqueroso.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Lori se lo dijo a Bobby. Realmente no culpa a Bobby de nada, seguramente no pudo encontrar palabras adecuadas para decirle a Ronnie Anne lo que pasó, o tenía miedo por su hermanita, pero el caso es que Ronnie Anne no sólo había terminado con él, sino que volvió a abusar de él de forma más violenta. Llegó el punto que Lincoln tuvo que pedirle a Clyde que se alejara de él para que no se viera inmiscuido en el asunto, al menos hasta que todo se arreglara.

Pero ya nada se arreglaría jamás.

Lincoln sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos al recordar todos aquellos momentos felices que vivió antes de aquella mañana. Como le gustaría regresar a aquella época donde todos podían sonreír juntos y ser felices.

Lincoln ya no sabía si lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo era algo bueno. Su padre le habló una vez sobre la pubertad y sus cambios, dijo que no había nada de malo en ello, pero si no había nada de malo, ¿Por qué sus hermanas parecían odiarlo? ¿Era esto la pubertad? Lincoln no quería vivirla si esto era lo que causaba.

Se limpió los ojos mientras sorbía sus propios mocos, sabían como a… ¿Pizza?

Lincoln se liberó de aquellos felices y a la vez tristes recuerdos. Parecía que sus pies lo habían llevado hacia aquel lugar que se estaba haciendo tan popular en Royal Woods.

Lincoln se acercó al edificio y lo miró fijamente mientras el olor de la pizza inundaba toda su nariz. Hacía muy poco que ese restaurante familiar había abierto sus puertas, pero se decía que su pizza era la mejor de toda Royal Woods, y eso era sólo parte del recorrido. El lugar estaba lleno de algo que llamaban Animatrónicos, una forma de entretenimiento para niños de todas las edades.

Recordó una noche en que sus hermanas regresaron a casa con camisas y gorras con el mismo logotipo, parecían haber tenido una divertida fiesta de pizza. Cuando lo vieron todo el humor se había esfumado, e incluso Luna dijo algo sobre arruinar una buena noche. Aquel día Lincoln se sintió tan herido que se encerró en su cuarto y no salió ni siquiera para cenar.

Ahora Lincoln miraba ese enorme cartel y el rostro de aquel oso con sombrero que comía una pizza y pudo leer perfectamente aquel nombre:

 _Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza`s_

* * *

No sabía que lo animó a entrar a aquel lugar, quizás fue el hambre que despertó al oler la pizza caliente, pero se sintió realmente tentado a entrar.

Al entrar por la puerta un pequeño robot de niño se giró hacia él y le tendió un globo. Lincoln dio un salto hacia atrás ante la sorpresa, ese pequeño robot estaba realmente bien hecho. Sus ojos casi parecían estar vivos mientras veían fijamente a Lincoln. El pequeño niño no parecía estar dispuesto a desprender sus ojos de él hasta que aceptara el globo, así que Lincoln lo tomó, y en ese instante el niño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

Lincoln miró el globo rojo en su mano y lo hizo botar en el aire dos veces antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa. El lugar podría ser realmente interesante.

-Es raro ver a un niño tan temprano.

El globo de Lincoln se soltó de su mano y comenzó a volar hacia el techo. Aquella voz lo había helado totalmente y por un segundo sintió el filo de un chuchillo atravesando su pecho hasta llegar al corazón. El golpe mortal fue tan real que se sintió caer hacia el piso y perderse entre la sangre que escapaba de su interior.

-Generalmente no llegan tan temprano después de la escuela.

Lincoln volteó y vio a un hombre con un traje totalmente morado entrar por la puerta con un paso seguro y las manos detrás de la espalda. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente. Lincoln sintió escalofríos al ver aquella sonrisa y retrocedió un paso. La sonrisa de aquel hombre sólo pareció crecer aun más mientras veía a Lincoln retroceder.

-No temas pequeño. Estoy aquí para ofrecerles a todos los niños seguridad. –Tocó una placa en su pecho. Lincoln sólo pudo leer la palabra Guardia antes de volver a prestarle atención al hombre vestido de morado frente a él.

-S-sí. Lo siento. Es mi primera vez aquí. –Trató de sonreír un poco, pero le era algo difícil. –Estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo.

El hombre frente a él rio un poco. –Entonces es tú día de suerte. –De detrás de su espalda sacó cuatro pequeñas mascaras de animales. Lincoln pudo reconocer el rostro del oso del cartel en una de esas mascaras. –Muchos de los animatrónicos que encontraras aquí tienen un millar de funciones especiales que solo se activan cuando detectan estas mascaras mediante un escáner. Y justamente tengo estas cuatro aquí conmigo. –Su sonrisa volvió a crecer. –Vamos, escoge. Los primeros cuatro niños obtienen una gratis. –Se rio un poco.

Lincoln tragó saliva mientras veía a aquel hombre. Había algo en el que no le gustaba, y no era sólo su sonrisa. Tampoco había escuchado acerca de esta promoción, pero tampoco sabía mucho del lugar. Sus hermanas parecían haber venido a Freddy más de una vez, pero nunca lo habían llevado con ellas, por lo que no podía saber si eso era cierto.

-No seas tímido, pequeño.

Lincoln miró las cuatro mascaras que le ofrecía: un zorro, un pájaro, un conejo y un oso. No estaba seguro de que hacer, pero se sintió algo atraído por la mascara del conejo. Sus orejas caídas le recordaron un poco a Bun-Bun. Su pequeño conejito que tenía desde pequeño y que lo había acompañado hasta ahora. Últimamente no podía dormir sin abrazar a Bun-Bun por las noches, parecía ser el único que le demostraba algo de cariño en esa casa.

-Veo que la quieres. –El hombre de morado dijo mientras le tendía la mascara de conejo. –Su nombre es Bonnie, ¿Por qué no te la pruebas?

En ese momento Lincoln creyó ver a otro Lincoln Loud, uno de un universo distinto, este Lincoln se negaba a tomar la mascara y salía corriendo por la puerta. Pudo ver a aquel hombre dejando caer las mascaras y sacando algo de dentro de su traje morado mientras su sonrisa se perdía, pero Lincoln no pudo ver que era. Todo eso se desvaneció cundo se dio cuenta de que había tomado la mascara de Bonnie con una mano temblorosa.

-Adelante, seguramente te quedará perfecta.

Lincoln sólo quería terminar con esto de una vez para que el hombre lo dejara sólo. Se puso la mascara de Bonnie con cuidado y le dio cara al hombre morado. Se sentía un poco extraña tenerla puesta, le dificultaba un poco la vista. Trató de ajústasela un poco, pero fue inútil, todo lo que pudo ver del hombre morado fue una sonrisa de dientes para afuera mientras pasaba junto a él. Lincoln sintió aquellas manos con guantes palpar su cabeza mientras seguía su camino.

-Dentro de dos horas habrá un espectáculo especial en la segunda ala, ¿Por qué no la visitas entonces? –Dijo para luego perderse entre los caminos del lugar.

Lincoln dejó escapar todo su aliento contenido en ese momento. Jamás había sentido tanto alivio como ahora. Todavía podía sentir aquellos dedos sobre su cabeza, era lago desagradable. Parte de él pensó en salir por la puerta en ese momento y regresar a casa a seguir enfrentando su día a día, pero en ese momento el robot de aquel niño volvió a pasar y sus ojos brillantes vieron fijamente a la mascara de Bonnie. Aquellos ojos titilaron y el pequeño robot comenzó a bailar mientras le tendía a Lincoln dos globos. Entonces el robot se marchó bailando.

Lincoln vio los globos y los hizo botar como al primero. Tocó la mascara en su rostro sin poder creer que algo como eso realmente pudiera causar una reacción en el pequeño robot, pero así parecía ser. Quizás había juzgado mal a aquel hombre, después de todo era un guardia de seguridad, se suponía que tenía que cuidar de los niños.

-Ahora me siento más culpable. –Ese sólo había intentado ser amable y Lincoln se había asustado de él.

Quizás si fuera a ese espectáculo especial después de todo.

* * *

Las atracciones resultaron ser realmente increíbles, y con la mascara cada animatrónico con el que se topaba siempre tenía una función especial con su sorpresa, ya sean dulces o una rodaja extra de pizza. En el barco pirata su asiento comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro cuando un pequeño robot lo escaneó y se comenzaron a escuchar verdaderos sonidos de holas mientras le servían coca-cola en un verdadero jarro tamaño grande. Lincoln estaba tan divertido que no le importó que parte de la coca terminara en su ropa por los movimientos torpes.

El capitán del barco pirata resultó ser uno de esos famosos animatrónicos de nombre Foxy. Se veía casi igual a una de las mascaras que le ofreció el guardia de seguridad con el que se topó en la entrada. Al recordarlo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por como había actuado, si volvía a verlo se aseguraría de disculparse con él.

Lincoln se sintió realmente lleno después del barco pirata, pero aun quería ver que tipo de atracciones había en ese lugar, más que un restaurante lo sentía como un parque de atracciones. Pudo ver que algunos niños en compañía de sus padres caminando por las salas, por lo que ya debía de haber pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo. Ninguno de esos niños parecía tener una macara como la suya, eso lo hizo sentir un tanto ridículo, pero hasta ahora ninguno de ellos se había burlado por lo que no debía ser algo poco común tener mascaras en ese lugar.

Lincoln se decidió seguir explorando el lugar.

Cuando llegó hasta la tienda de regalos se encontró sin dinero suficiente para poder comprar algo para llevarse. Pudo reconocer algunas de las camisas, parches y gorras que sus hermanas trajeron a casa aquella noche. Al recordar eso su humor decayó y se sintió nuevamente triste. Sus hermanas habían ido a un lugar tan fantástico sin él, ¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto? Sólo fue un accidente, no es como si pudiera controlar algo como eso.

Sólo pasó.

Lincoln suspiró con tristeza.

En el mismo momento en que suspiraba, junto a él comenzó a sonar una pequeña música. Lincoln trató de buscar el origen de aquella tonada, pero no vio nada. No era algo que no pudiera ignorar, pero aquella tonada parecía estar entrando dentro de su cabeza y no quería irse. Pudo sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de sujetarse la sien, pero se encontró imposibilitado por la mascara.

En cuanto iba a quitársela la música se detuvo, y junto a él algo pareció explotar.

-¡Wah! –Lincoln gritó de sorpresa y retrocedió. Un enorme muñeco delgado y con una mascara salió de una enorme caja de regalos. Lincoln la había tomado como parte de la decoración, pero parece que era parte del espectáculo. –Cielos, eso sí que me asustó.

El muñeco dejó caer su mano frente a Lincoln y en ella tenía un pequeño regalo que le tendía. Miró a Lincoln con una mascara que reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Lincoln no podía entender el tema de la mascara, pero el muñeco claramente le estaba ofreciendo un regalo.

-¿Para mí? –Lincoln se señaló a si mismo mientras se lo preguntaba. Se sintió como un tonto al preguntarle eso a un muñeco, pero casi hubiera jurado que aquel muñeco asentía un poco con la cabeza. Miró a los lados para en busca de alguna confirmación o algo que dijera que realmente podía llevárselo, al no encontrar nada decidió tomarlo. Sólo esperaba que no lo tomaran por ladrón o algo. –Gracias. –Lincoln lo tomó entre sus manos y lo agitó un poco contra su oído.

Mientras Lincoln se movía fuera de la tienda esperando que nadie lo acusara de ladrón por llevarse su regalo, pudo notar algo extraño en el reflejo del vidrio: la cabeza de aquel muñeco comenzaba a moverse lentamente hacia donde estaba él. Lincoln volteó rápidamente para volver a ver al muñeco, pero este seguía encorvado con su mano extendida.

-¿Otra… función especial? –Tocó su mascara con algo de dudas. También podría haberlo imaginado.

Al salir de la tienda de regalos se dio cuenta del cartel que tenía al lado y no había visto, parecía describir al mismo muñeco dándole un regalo a un niño. Lincoln leyó con cuidado el nombre del muñeco: Puppet. Al voltear se encontró con que Puppet ya estaba volviendo a su caja de música, parecía ser un animatrónico creado para dar regalos al azar a todos los niños.

* * *

Lincoln abrió su regalo y se encontró con una extraña llave que tenía la imagen de Freddy en ella. El regalo le pareció más pequeño de lo que la caja demostraba, pero no se iba a quejar, al menos era una prueba de que había estado en Freddy´s.

No estaba muy seguro de que hacer ahora. Podría volver a casa, pero no quería toparse otra vez con sus hermanas. Todo lo que quería era tener un poco de paz, y Freddy´s se la había dado.

-La función.

Recordó las palabras del hombre de morado. Quizás lo viera ahí, aun tenía que disculparse por como lo trató antes, eso y agradecerle por la mascara. Creía recordar que dijo que se celebraría en la segunda ala, así que Lincoln la buscó en un mapa.

-Que raro.

La segunda ala parecía estar en un área que estaba tachada con rojo. Lincoln trató de fijarse en otro mapa en caso de que estuviera mal, pero todos señalaban lo mismo. ¿Quizás se había equivocado? Ese hombre parecía estar muy seguro de sus propias palabras, y Lincoln realmente no tenía mucho que hacer ahora que intentar revisar por si mismo.

- _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar de todas formas?_

Nada mucho peor de lo que sufriría en casa, eso es seguro.

* * *

Lincoln comenzaba a creer que aquel hombre de morado realmente se había equivocado. Los pasillos hacia la segunda ala estaban totalmente vacíos, no podía ver a nadie. No parecía ser el camino a una función especial ni nada por el estilo, a menos que fuera una función de terror. Aquellos pasillos comenzaban a asustarlo un poco.

Lincoln se vio la cara por el vidrio de una puerta y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía puesta la mascara de Bonnie. Se había acostumbrado tanto a llevarla en la cara que la había olvidado por completo, por un segundo le pareció verla como su verdadera cara. Justo cuando iba a quitársela vio a un enorme oso aparecer por la esquina.

Aquel oso miró fijamente a Lincoln mientras señalaba en lugar por donde había venido. La imagen era realmente escalofriante, y Lincoln se vio tentado a salir corriendo. Aquel oso se parecía a los animatrónicos que había visto antes: era más grueso y pequeño, y sus movimientos eran algo desiguales.

Lincoln debería de haber salido corriendo en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso sólo se acercó sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Podía escuchar una pequeña melodía idéntica a la de la caja musical de Puppet que lo invitaba a seguir a aquel oso. No podía entender que se apoderó de él para seguir aquella indicación, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya había entrado por una puerta a una enrome sala.

Al final de la sala pudo ver un gran escenario con los cuatro animatrónicos principales en él.

-Hey, Bonnie ya llegó.

Fue cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de otros dos niños que estaban parados frente al escenario. Ambos llevaban máscaras de Chica y de Foxy.

Lincoln levantó la mano y se acercó a ellos con un poco más de seguridad, se sentía bien poder ver a alguien más ahí dentro.

-Sólo nos falta Freddy, ¿Verdad? –El segundo niño preguntó. Por su voz Lincoln pudo reconocerlo como una chica, pero su cabello era corto y oscuro, y por su forma de vestir Lincoln la había confundido con un chico.

-Hola. –Lincoln se paró frente a ellos. –Mi nombre es Lincoln, ¿Aquí es el espectáculo especial? –Miró a su alrededor. –Realmente no lo parece.

-Opino igual, no sé porque le hice caso a ese hombre de morado. Se veía escalofriante.

-¿Hombre de morado? –Lincoln le preguntó.

-Déjame adivinar. –El chico con la mascara de Foxy lo detuvo. Un guardia de seguridad con un traje morado te dio la mascara de Bonnie y te dijo que había una función especial en la segunda ala. ¿A que sí, Bonnie?

Lincoln asintió. Eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

-A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo, pero por ahora no parece haber ninguna función especial ni nada de eso. –Miró hacia la puerta. –Traté de salir, pero la puerta está cerrada, y no parece haber otra salida por aquí. –Miró a la sala con duda. –Esto no me gusta.

A Lincoln tampoco, toda la seguridad lo había abandonado, y sentía como si la mascara de Bonnie lo estuviera asfixiando. Pensó en quitársela otra vez, y se preguntó porque no lo había hecho hasta ahora, nada lo obligaba a quedarse con esa mascara puesta. Trató de quitársela nuevamente, pero en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió otra vez.

-Aquí viene Freddy. –Foxy se rio mientras miraba a la niña con la mascara de Freddy.

Lincoln pudo ver un cabello largo y de un negro azabache más profundo que el de la chica con la mascara de Chica. Sus pasos eran tranquilos y casi elegantes mientras miraba a su alrededor con la mascara de Freddy. Tenía puesto un lindo vestido negro con cuadros rojos. Se detuvo cuando los vio y pareció mirarlos con algo de duda. Lincoln trató de saludarla para romper un poco el hielo, pero en lugar de devolver el saludo la chica levantó un poco su mano y la volvió a bajar mientras retrocedía un poco y desviaba la vista.

-¿Freddy es una chica? –El chico con mascara de Foxy preguntó.

-Los niños no son los únicos que pueden utilizar mascaras de Freddy, Antón. –La chica puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo reprendió.

-Ya te dije que mientras tenga esta mascara soy foxy, arrgg. –Hizo un pequeño garfio con su dedo y gruñó como pirata.

La chica suspiró y se acercó a la otra chica con la mascara de Freddy.

-Hola, ignora al idiota con la mascara de Foxy. Mi nombre es Alexis. –La saludo mientras se acercaba.

-Y mi nombre es Lincoln. –Lincoln también trató de presentarse.

La chica pareció dudar un poco antes de presentarse.

-M-mí… mí nombre… –Se aclaró un poco la garganta. –…Mí nombre es Lady. –Dijo tan rápido que Lincoln se vio tentado a preguntar otra vez, pero se lo aguantó, no quería hacerla sentir más incomoda de lo que se veía.

-Oye. –Lincoln trató de hablar con cuidado. –¿De casualidad la mascara te la dio un hombre vestido con un traje morado, y con sonrisa aterradora? –Lo último estuvo de más, pero realmente quería decirlo. Aquella sonrisa era realmente aterradora.

El temblor de Lady fue respuesta suficiente para Lincoln. Ella se removió en el lugar y asintió. Si Lincoln sintió miedo entonces no quería ni imaginar lo que alguien como Lady pudo haber sentido. Se le veía muy asustada cuando recordaba a aquel hombre vestido de morado, y Lincoln no podía culparla. Había algo aquí que no cuadraba.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez quien entró fue el oso que los había invitado. Parecía estarle haciendo algo a la puerta, Lincoln reconoció el sonido de una llave al ser girada. Un miedo desconocido invadió a Lincoln, y sintió que realmente tenía que quitarse aquella mascara de la cara. Pero entre más pensaba en quitársela más difícil le era encontrar la fuerza para lograrlo.

Aquel oso se dio la vuelta y los miró fijamente a los cuatro. Fue cuando comenzó a temblar y sonidos extraños comenzaron a salir de dentro de aquel cuerpo de oso. La cabeza cayó aun lado y el cuerpo pareció partirse en dos cuando una persona salió de aquel traje de oso.

Lincoln reconoció el traje morado y la placa de guardia de seguridad en un instante.

Aquel hombre salió del traje y se ajustó la corbata mientras se acercaba a los niños con el mismo paso seguro y aquella sonrisa que a Lincoln le aterraba tanto.

-Hey, ¿Para que nos trajiste aquí? –Alexis se acercó un poco a él mientras lo preguntaba. ¿No estaba asustada? Lincoln podía admirar ese valor. –¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Aquel hombre de morado llevó una de sus manos dentro de su traje mientras seguía sonriendo y caminando hacia Alexis. Lincoln sintió deseos de gritarle que corriera, que algo estaba terriblemente mal, pero la voz no podía salir desde dentro de su garganta. Toda la voz parecía haberse perdido, era como si le hubieran apuntado con el control de la TV y presionado el botón de silencio.

-Oye, que-

El hombre de morado sacó un enorme cuchillo y lo enterró profundamente dentro del cuello de Alexis. La boca de Alexis se quedó abierta bajo la mascara mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr lentamente por el filo del cuchillo, de su boca abierta y temblante no tardaron en salir gotas de sangre entre más se esforzaba por hablar. Alexis levantó sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro sonriente del hombre que la estaba apuñalando. El cuchillo salió rápidamente y un enrome chorro de sangre salió disparado antes de que el cuerpo de Alexis cayera al piso.

A diferencia de cualquier película o comic, nadie gritó. Todos se quedaron en un incrédulo silencio mientras miraban el cuerpo de Alexis aun temblando en el piso mientras perdía una gran cantidad de sangre de su herida. El hombre morado pasó sobre el cuerpo de la niña y se acercó directamente a Lincoln.

Lincoln quería gritar, correr, llorar por ayuda. Quería que sus hermanas vinieran a salvarlo, ellas seguramente podrían darle una paliza a este tipo. Pero en lugar de eso se quedo totalmente inmóvil mientras el hombre morado se acercaba a él. Sus piernas temblaban sin control mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de dentro de su mascara de Bonnie y caían por su barbilla.

El hombre morado levantó el cuchillo y lo enterró profundamente en su pecho. Aquel dolor fue exactamente el mismo que había imaginado antes, era como si la misma escena se hubiera estado repitiendo durante siglos y no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora. El cuchillo salió rápidamente de su pecho y volvió a bajar para apuñalarlo una segunda vez. Lincoln tosió un poco y algo de sangre escapó de su boca y se unió a sus lágrimas en su barbilla.

Lincoln cayó al piso cuando el hombre morado desenterró el cuchillo. Ya no podía moverse, su cabeza volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba Lady. Lincoln pudo verla en el piso, parecía haber caído sobre su trasero en algún momento y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Toda su visión comenzó a oscurecerse mientras veía al hombre morado acercarse a la chica con la mascara de Freddy.

Un grito fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

* * *

 _Matanza en restaurante familiar._

 _Ayer, alrededor de las 17:45 hs. Freddy´s Fazbear´s Pizza`s fue el escenario de una de las peores matanzas que Royal Woods haya vivido._

 _El guardia de seguridad, cuya identidad será ocultada al público, por ahora, asesinó brutalmente a cuatro niños al atraerlos de alguna forma a una de las alas fuera de servicio del restaurante familiar. Sus motivos son todavía desconocidos, pero hay sospechas de inestabilidad mental._

 _La identidad e información de las victimas era algo que la policía planeaba mantener en secreto hasta finalizar la investigación, pero una filtración nos ha dado acceso a la lista de nombres de todos ellos:_

 _Antón Iberias._

 _Alexis Mántel._

 _Lady Verikó._

 _Lincoln Loud._

 _Por ahora, esa es toda la información que se pudo obtener de las victimas._

* * *

 **NA: Después de combinar la Purga con Loud House pensé, ¿Por qué no? Tampoco tendré que alterar mucho las cosas, escribiré un capitulo y a ver que pasa. En fin, no sé si será bueno o no, pero espero que al menos sea una lectura pasable.**

 **Ya nos veremos.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **La noticia**

 **…**

Nada cambió. En todo el día que Lincoln no regresó a casa, nada había cambiado. Las chicas continuaron con sus rutinas de todos los días mientras se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que alguien faltaba. Incluso sus padres continuaron como siempre lo habían hecho. Rita había sentido una opresión en el pecho desde la tarde, pero esperó que no fuera nada, si empeoraba sólo tendría que ir al médico.

Nadie preguntó por Lincoln. ¿Por qué hacerlo? En una familia tan grande no sería raro que uno o dos pasaran desapercibidos. Aun siendo el único niño de la casa. Sus padres posiblemente pensaban que pasaría la noche con los McBride. Sería lo más sensato al darse cuenta que parecía estar peleado con sus hermanas. Los señores Loud no tenían idea de qué clase de pelea era, pero confiaban en que sus hijos pudieran solucionarlo por su propia cuenta.

En el peor de los caso, organizarían una reunión para que trataran de llevarse bien otra vez. Habían escuchado de un lugar nuevo y que se había hecho muy popular, incluso sus hijas hablaban de ese lugar como si fuera el mejor restaurante de toda Royal Woods.: Freddy`s Fazbear`s Pizza`s. Ya lo habían pasado más de una vez con la Van, y ellos también tenían curiosidad de cómo sería ese nuevo lugar.

Fue mientras Rita estaba preparando la cena que el teléfono sonó en la sala de estar. Rita esperaba que alguna de las chicas contestara por ella, pero nadie lo hizo. Antes de que pudiera saltar el contestador automático, ella misma contesto.

Aquella llamada cambiaría la vida de todos para siempre.

* * *

La noticia de la matanza no había tardado mucho en propagarse. Los cuerpos fueron rápidamente encontrados cuando el asesino comenzó a desfilar por todo Freddy`s con su traje y su cuchillos aun manchados de sangre. Y aquella sonrisa demente que jamás abandonó su rostro.

Todos los padres sacaron a sus hijos inmediatamente al verlo y la policía no tardó en llegar. El asesino fue detenido sin resistencia alguna y el restaurante fue cerrado mientras investigaban. No tardaron mucho en seguir el rastro hacia el ala fuera de servicio donde los cuerpos aún continuaban frescos.

No se pudo hacer nada por ellos.

Todos tenían heridas fatales que acabaron con sus vidas casi inmediatamente: una niña de cabello negro fue herida en la yugular y murió de un desangramiento masivo, un niño pecoso y de cabello blanco fue apuñalado dos veces directo en el corazón, una pequeña niña con un hermoso vestido recibió varias puñaladas en el estómago. El último de ellos, un niño de cabello pelirrojo, pareció tratar de escapar, pero fue alcanzado fácilmente y recibió varias puñaladas por la espalda que perforaron sus pulmones. Posiblemente fue él que más sufrió de todos los niños.

Para cuando el sol ya se ocultaba, los medios ya estaban amontonándose en las puertas de Freddy`s Fazbear`s y viendo como retiraban los cuerpos en pequeñas bolsas de plástico de acuerdo a sus tamaños. Las cámaras de seguridad captaron como el asesino interactuaba con los niños y les entregaba una especie de regalo: mascaras de animatrónicos. Y finalmente los niños iban por sus propios medios hacia la segunda ala. Lo que el asesino pudo haberles dicho para atraerlos es desconocido, pero todos ellos terminaron en la escena donde se desencadenaría el atroz crimen.

Pero las máscaras no fueron encontradas. Todo lo que vio la policía fue el rostro aterrados de los niños antes de morir. Tampoco se les dio mucha importancia. Con un cuádruple homicidio, la policía no tenía tiempo para buscar simples mascaras infantiles.

La caída de la noche no hizo que los medios y los curiosos se separaran, sólo hizo que todo se iluminara aún más alrededor del restaurante familiar que en poco tiempo había llegado a ser un lugar tan querido en toda Royal Woods. Los curiosos parecían luchar por una mirada de todo lo que pasaba detrás de esas puertas, y los medios no dejaban de iluminar la noche con sus flashes y extendiendo su micrófonos. Parecía que alguien de dentro había soltado la lengua y había dado más información de la que debería.

-Parkman. –Simón Gallieri gritó a través de la multitud de curiosos, por su baja estatura se le dificultaba mucho ver sobre las multitudes, de no ser por la altura de Enrique Parkman posiblemente lo perdería. Su compañero era un afroamericano bastante alto, con músculos resaltados y cabello corto, cualquiera que no lo conociera lo confundiría con un matón. –A veces desearía poder atropellar a estos buitres. Todo lo que saben hacer es complicar las cosas, ¿Todavía no saben quién es el informante? –Habían llegado a sospechar de alguien de dentro del departamento, era la única forma de que los medios televisivos pudieran enterarse tan rápido sobre las noticias.

-Aun no, y Rick no parece muy apresurado por descubrirlo. –Sacó un pequeño cigarrillo y lo pasó por su nariz. Lo que daría por poder fumar ahora, pero antes tenía que liberarse de todo es circo que lo rodeaba. Puso la patrulla en marcha y comenzó a alejar a todos los fotógrafos con la bocina mientras lentamente se dirigía a la calle.

-Esto es horrible. –Simón había visto el estado de los cuerpos, todos ellos fueron asesinados a sangre fría y sin una pisca de misericordia. La imagen de terror grabada en sus ojos era algo que nunca había visto en todos sus años dentro de la policía. –Hablaste con el sospechoso, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Está loco. –A Enrique Parkman le había parecido un loco desde antes, y lo seguía pareciendo aún más cuando habló con él. –Cuando le pedí una explicación de por qué había hecho todo esto, ¿Sabes que me respondió el muy hijo de puta? Él dijo: "La caja de música a dejado de sonar". Y se mantuvo diciendo lo mismo con una sonrisa hasta que se lo llevaron.

-¿No hay posibilidades de que esté fingiendo para evitar el castigo?

-Lo dudo, Simón. El hombre estaba totalmente loco. –Una persona que se levanta un día y decide simplemente matar unas cuantas personas, y lo más trágico es que en esta ocasión las víctimas fueron niños. –Ya tenemos la identificación de todos ellos, y han llamado a las familias para un reconocimiento. Algunos deben estar ahora en la estación reconociendo el cuerpo de sus hijos.

-Que desastre. –Simón miró por el espejo retrovisor, a lo lejos todavía podía ver la imagen de Freddy iluminada por los focos de todas las cámaras. Nadie creería que ese lugar fue el escenario de una terrible matanza de niños.

-También encontramos varias notas de naturaleza extraña entre las cosas del asesino. Parecía que estaba haciendo una investigación de algo, pero sus notas se vuelven ilegibles y carecen de sentido con forme se sigue leyendo. Como dije, estaba loco.

Simón se recostó contra el asiento mientras miraba al camino frente a él.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomarán los familiares?

Enrique lo miró un momento antes de regresar los ojos al camino. –¿Cómo crees tú que lo tomarán?

* * *

Era muy entrada la noche en la casa, Loud. Desde que Rita había recibido aquella llamada y había salido corriendo hacia la Van junto con su esposo, no se había vuelto a saber de ellos. Ni siquiera se molestaron en decir nada mientras se iban. Pero habían escuchado como su padre parecía decirle a su madre que no podía ser verdad. Eso se había repetido mucho mientras su madre parecía estar aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado? –Luna preguntó con duda al resto de sus hermanas. Difícilmente habían logrado poner a dormir a las menores alegando mamá y papá se enfadarían se regresaban entrada la noche y todavía estaban despiertas. Aun así, había sido muy difícil lograrlo, especialmente con Lucy y Lana. –Se veían realmente preocupadas las dos.

-No lo sé. Mamá no me dijo nada, simplemente se fue. Creo que me gritó que estaba a cargo, pero eso fue todo. –Lori comenzó a juguetear un poco con su celular, a esta hora Bobby estaría dormido, por lo que no podría escribirle hasta la mañana. Le hubiera venido bien un poco de apoyo por parte de su novio.

-¿Quizás fueron al baño? –Leni trató de formar su propia teoría. –Cuando tienes muchas ganas de ir al baño, te das prisa.

-Tenemos un baño, Leni. Y no creo que sea por eso que salieron disparados hacia la Van.

-Emm. –Luan levantó un poco la mano.

-Si es otro chiste, entonces olvídalo. No creo que sea el mejor momento para contarlos, Luan. –Lori trató de evitar que su hermana comenzara con una ronda de chistes malos, como la última vez que tuvieron una reunión importante.

-No… Es sólo. ¿No deberíamos llamar a Lincoln?

Todas guardaron silencio ante eso. El nombre de Lincoln casi nunca salía, y todas trataban de no hablar con él cuando lo veían, a menos que fuera para recordarle lo asqueroso que había sido.

-¿Por qué deberíamos llamar a ese pervertido? –Lynn casi le gritó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y juntaba las piernas. El recuerdo de aquella mañana aun la perseguía cuando se despertaba. Había veces en que todavía podía sentir aquello entre sus muslos y la imagen se negaba a irse de su cabeza. Eso le había impedido concentrarse en una gran cantidad de cosas, incluido los deportes.

-Sólo es una idea, creo que él también tendría que saber que algo malo pasó. –Luan se encogió de hombros. Ella había intentado evitar a Lincoln desde entonces. Quedarse aún lado hasta que las cosas parecieran mejorar un poco, quizás decir uno o dos chistes para calmar las cosas si hacía falta. Aunque ese momento parecía lejos.

-Ya le mandé un mensaje, pero no ha contestado. –Lori respondió. A ella también le era un poco incómodo ver a Lincoln después de lo que pasó. Aun le costaba pensar que su hermanito pequeño pudiera llegar a hacer algo tan horrible contra una de ellas.

-Olvídense de él. –Lynn masculló. La imagen de "eso" se había grabado perfectamente en su memoria. Más de una vez deseó haberlo pisoteado ahí mismo, pero tuvo que conformarse con arrojarle bolas de baseball cuando se le acercó en busca de perdón. Como si pudiera perdonar lo que hizo. Lynn nunca se había sentido tan humillada, avergonzada y traicionada en toda su vida. Y todo eso por su hermano pequeño. –En lo que a mí respecta, puede pudrirse donde está ahora.

Nadie le respondió. La actitud de Lynn se había hecho muy sensible desde ese incidente, y siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para meterse con Lincoln como una venganza por lo que le hizo. Lynn se lo había tomado muy personal, y no podían culparla, tomando en cuenta que era considerada la hermana más cercana de Lincoln.

-Emm, ¿Un poco de Tv, hermanas? –Luna encendió el televisor.

 _No hay palabras para expresar el horror que se ha vivido en un lugar que en tan poco tiempo trajo tanta felicidad a Royal Woods._

-Hey, es el osito. –Leni sonrió mientras veía la imagen de Freddy en la pantalla. –¿Creen que estén celebrando una fiesta o algo así?

-¿Con tantos policías, lo dudo hermana? –Luna subió un poco el volumen, pero no demasiado para no despertar a las pequeñas. –¿Qué dice ahí abajo que pasó?

 _Los cuerpos de los niños fueron encontrados en un ala fuera de servicio del restaurante familiar, y todos ellos murieron por heridas infringidas por un arma punzo-cortante. Más allá de eso no hemos logrado recopilar más información._

-¿Los cuerpos? ¿Hubo un homicidio en Freddy`s? –Lori se acercó un poco más a la pantalla mientras leía el pequeño anuncio que aparecía bajo la reportera. –¿Cuatro cuerpos asesinados a sangre fría por alguien que tendría que ofrecerles seguridad? Que horrible. Y parece que fueron niños.

Todas se quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Lori. Todas habían ido al restaurante familiar de Freddy`s hace unos días. Todavía tenían buenos recuerdos de ese lugar y toda la pizza que comieron. La indigestión valió totalmente la pena por todo lo que vieron allí. Pero lo más llamativo fueron los animatrónicos. Cada uno de ellos parecía tener sus propias acciones programadas y todos respondían de distintas formas diferentes. Incluso Lisa había deseado llevarse uno para estudiar su comportamiento.

El que un lugar que les trajo tanta felicidad ahora fuera escenario de un horrible crimen, les traía un enorme nudo a la garganta.

-No puede ser. ¿Quién haría algo así? –Luan se acercó. A ella le gustaban mucho los niños, no sólo por ser su principal fuente de ingresos a la hora de animar fiestas. Sino porque realmente le gustaba hacerlos reír. Pensar que alguien podría llegar a lastimarlos era difícil, y mucho menos matarlos.

-¿No dice nada más? –Lynn se acercó a la pantalla junto a Lori. –Busca en otros canales, quizás podamos encontrar algo. –Lynn no solo había disfrutado de la pizza en ese lugar, sino también de todos los juegos que encontró. Muchos de aquellos juegos habían resultado ser todo un reto para la Loud amante de los deportes. Y la habían ayudado a distraerse de… malos recuerdos. Al menos hasta que llegaron a casa y lo encontraron a él frente a la entrada.

-Todos parecen decir lo mismo. –Lori comenzó a cambiar y ver los programas de noticias. –Sólo hablan sobre un cuádruple infanticidio en Freddy`s. Que horror, y pensar que estuvimos ahí hace poco. Después de esto quizás lo cierren.

-¿O sea que algo malo pasó con el osito? –Leni estaba un poco confundida. Sabía que algo malo había pasado, pero sus hermanas habían utilizado algunas palabras que no podía entender bien.

-No Leni, nada malo pasó con Freddy.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Por un momento me preocupé mucho.

-Pero alguien lastimó gravemente a unos niños ahí dentro, y quizás tengan que cerrar el restaurante.

Leni se tapó la boca con horror. –Eso es terrible, ¿Esos niños están bien? Espero que el responsable page por lo que hizo.

Lori habló sin apartar la vista del televisor. –Según esto, ya atraparon al responsable y es… ¿El guardia de seguridad? No se dice nada más. –Se apartó un poco. –Y no Leni, los niños no están bien. Ya no preguntes de eso. –Lori no quería volver a tocar el tema de vida y muerte con Leni, ya había sido demasiado cuando murió su pez dorado como para repetir lo de aquella vez.

Leni se desanimó, pero no preguntó nada más.

-No puedo creer lo que hacen algunas personas. Y a niños. –Luna se sentía asqueada con esa noticia. Sólo esperaba que el responsable pagara por lo que había hecho.

Afuera pudieron escuchar el clásico sonido del motor de la Van. Aquel sonido era algo con lo que todas habían crecido, por lo que fue fácil reconocerlo. Lori apagó rápidamente el televisor y esperaron a que sus padres entraran. Todas esperaban que no hubiera pasado algo muy grave para haberlos hecho irse tan temprano y regresar tan tarde.

Pese a que el sonido del motor se apagó, sus padres no entraron a la casa. Debieron pasar quince minutos antes de que escucharan como las puertas se abrían y sus padres se acercaban. Por cada minuto que había pasado, Lori había comenzado a juguetear aún más con su teléfono y tuvo la incontrolable tentación de llamar a Bobby y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras sus padres se acercaban, todas pudieron escuchar como su madre parecía sollozar a lo lejos. Incluso el Sr. Lynn parecía estar jadeando mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal. Todo era tan confuso que ninguna se atrevió a decir nada mientras sus padres se detenían frente a la puerta y se quedaban ahí parados.

Lori pensó en abrir la puerta ella misma, pero algo dentro de ella le impidió acercarse mientras seguía escuchando como sus padres murmuraban algo. Todo el suspenso la estaba matando. Indudablemente había pasado algo terrible para que se encontraran en aquel estado.

La puerta finalmente se abrió.

Todas quedaron mudas ante lo que vieron. Su madre estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de su padre con la cara roja y cubierta de mucosidad y lágrimas. Su padre la apretaba muy fuerte y la ayudaba a caminar, pero su rostro no se veía mucho mejor; se veía más viejo y cansado de lo que ellas recordaban haberlo visto en toda la vida.

Ninguna de ellas se atrevió a decir nada mientras los veían entrar por la puerta.

Rita vio a sus cinco hijas mayores frente a ellas, debería estar enojada por verlas levantadas tan tarde, pero en lugar de gritarles sólo pudo separarse de su marido y correr hacia sus hijas. Las abrazo lo mejor que pudo y volvió a llorar. Lloró del mismo modo que lo hizo en la morgue de la policía…

Cuando tuvo que reconocer el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo de doce años.

* * *

Las cinco hermanas y sus padres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. En lugar de tomar algo caliente o frío para calmarse, Sr. Lynn había sacado una botella de vino de la repisa alta. Cuando lo hizo tomó un sorbo del pico de la botella y luego le sirvió un vaso a Rita, pero ella ni siquiera lo vio, aún seguía atrapada en ese estado tan depresivo en que la vieron en la entrada.

-¿Mamá? –Lori tardó un poco en ganar fuerzas para decir algo. Esta era la primera vez que veía a sus padres en un estado como ese. Los dos se veían sumamente desechos, y Sr. Lynn, parecía a punto de comenzar a llorar del mismo modo que su esposa en cualquier momento. –¿Qué pasó? –Lori no sabía si quería saber algo que parecía haber afectado tanto a la familia.

Rita tardó un poco en responder. Pasó sus ojos por sus hijas y no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño chillido ahogado mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir. Lo que estaba a punto de contar era la peor pesadilla en la vida de una madre. ¿Cómo decirles a sus hijas que habían perdido un hermano?

-…Es Lincoln. –Sr. Lynn apenas pudo decir después de dar otro trago a la botella. –Es por Lincoln.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la mesa y todos voltearon su atención hacia la Loud deportista. Ella había golpeado la mesa con ambas manos y la furia había inundado toda su mirada.

-¡Por supuesto que es Lincoln, ese maldito pequeño pervertido bueno para nada! ¿Qué hizo ahora? –Esta vez no habría perdón o piedad. Con sólo ver el estado de sus padres podía decir que había hecho algo horrible, y tenía que pagar por eso. –Ese pervertido traidor, lo mataré cuando lo encuentro.

-¡AAAHHH! –Rita gritó al escuchar las palabras de su hija y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa y trató de tapar su oídos de todo.

-Maldición, Lynn. –Su padre le gritó. –¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso!

-Pero yo-

-¡Basta!

Sr. Lynn rara vez se enfadaba, y nunca lo había hecho de la forma en que Lynn lo veía ahora. Podía sentir el aroma a alcohol de su boca, y ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Sólo siéntate, Lynn. Y por favor, no digas nada más.

Lynn quiso protestar, pero Lori la sujetó de un brazo y la obligó a volver a sentarse. Le mandó una mirada de advertencia de que no hiciera nada más. Lynn se cruzó de brazos y decidió hacerle caso por esta vez. ¿Por qué era con ella con la que parecían molestarse? El responsable de esto parecía haber sido Lincoln. Sólo podía esperar y escuchar que había echado a perder esta vez.

Rita tardó unos minutos en calmarse, tomó un trago grande de vino y comenzó a respirar con pesadez. Lori tuvo el deseo de subir arriba y asegurarse de que ninguna de las menores se hubiera despertado, pero al igual que todas sus hermanas, estaba totalmente pegada a esa silla.

-Lincoln… mí Lincoln. –Rita sollozó. –Mi bebé.

Sr. Lynn acarició su espalda mientras dejaba que el alcohol hiciera lo suyo.

-Hubo un incidente esta tarde. –Sr. Lynn habló con algo de incomodidad y cansancio. –En Freddy`s, ese lugar nuevo, ya saben.

Sí, todas lo conocían.

-¿Te refieres… a las muertes? –Luan preguntó con dudas. Le costaba un poco mencionarlo, y mucho menos ahora que veía a sus padres de esa forma.

Sr. Lynn no preguntó cómo se habían enterado, sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía acariciando a su esposa y tomaba otro trago directo de la botella.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver… con esto? –Lori se atrevió a preguntar. –¿Con Lincoln?

Rita jadeo nuevamente y ocultó el rostro totalmente entre sus brazos.

-Lincoln estuvo ahí… esa tarde. –La voz del Sr. Lynn comenzaba a escucharse forzada y algo fuera de tono. –Lincoln fue a Freddy`s.

Eso trajo un montón de malas ideas entre todas las hermanas Loud. Era como si aquello que las había hecho enfadarse con Lincoln se hubiera borrado, como si por fin, sus instintos de hermana mayor hubieran despertado totalmente y se llenaran de preocupación por su hermanito. Freddy`s había sido el lugar de un horrible crimen, y Lincoln parecía haber quedado metido en eso.

-Esperen… Lincoln no fue testigo de eso, ¿Verdad? –Luna se paró de la silla y le preguntó a sus padres. No quería ni pensar cómo afectaría a un niño de doce años ser testigo de la muerte de niños. –¿El vio al asesino? ¿Quieren que testifique o algo?

Su padre negó con la cabeza, entonces le dio otro trago a la botella, este más largo que los otros. ¿Cómo decir las siguientes palabras? Pasó sus ojos por los rostros ahora preocupados de sus hijas, ¿Cómo podría decir lo siguiente?

-Lo mató. –Rita dijo entre sollozos. –Lo mató. ¡Ese animal lo mató!

-Rita, por favor. –Sr. Lynn trato de sujetar a su esposa cuando la vio comenzar a revolverse en el lugar.

-¡Mató a mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Ese hijo de puta mató a mi bebé! –Se arrojó nuevamente a los brazos de su esposo mientras lloraba como sólo una madre que hubiera perdido a su hijo podría llorar. Todo lo que pudo hace Sr. Lynn fue abrazarla tan fuerte como lo había hecho en la morgue de la policía. –Mi bebé, Lynn. Mi bebé.

Todas se quedaron calladas ante las palabras que salían de su madre. La mujer que las había criado toda la vida y ahora estaba rota frente a ellos, dejando salir una gran cantidad de lágrimas cargadas de dolor.

-¿Q-qué? –Fue todo lo que Lori pudo decir.

Sr. Lynn las miró mientras lágrimas cargadas con el mismo dolor comenzaban a caer por su rostro. No se atrevía a decir las mismas palabras que Rita, ni siquiera podía entender como ella las había dejado salir de aquella forma.

-Lincoln… –Sorbió por la nariz con dificulta, apunto de dar la noticia más terrible que hubiera vivido la casa Loud. –Lincoln no fue un testigo… Lincoln fue una víctima.

Y eso fue todo. Lo dijo. Dijo aquello que había luchado por decir desde que entró a la casa. Aquellas palabras que jamás hubiera deseado que salieran de su boca. Había estado negando aquellas palabras todo el viaje hacia la estación de policía, y se había negado a creer que el cuerpo del vio crecer durante doce años pudiera ser el mismo que estuviera sobre una mesa de acero en un cuarto frío.

Pero lo era.

Lo reconocieron al instante. Aun en la palidez de la muerte seguía viéndose como su hijo. Aquel adorable niño que siempre corría y saltaba por todas partes. El mismo niño que siempre parecía tener un plan para todo. Pero ya jamás volvería a saltar o correr, ni haría más planes alocados para sobrevivir a sus hermanas.

Ya no volverían a verlo jamás.

Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento. Lo único que podía escucharse eran los sollozos de una madre que derramaba lágrimas por un hijo perdido. Ninguna de ellas podía decir nada ahora. Todo lo que podían hacer era mirar a sus progenitores con un rostro totalmente en blanco sin saber que sentir en ese momento.

El shock.

La confusión.

La incredulidad.

-¿Cómo? –Luan dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa. –Pero… Lo vimos esta mañana. –Recordó haberlo visto entrar al baño cuando todas habían terminado. Tuvo que esperar a que cerrara la puerta antes de salir al pasillo, en ese tiempo se había sentido muy incómoda de que Lincoln la viera. –Lo vi entrar al baño y… y luego fuimos a la escuela. –Se alejó de él y lo dejó sólo mientras era abusado por alguna de sus hermanas. –Y… y… –No podía recordar nada más. Ya ni siquiera iban a recogerlo. Pasaban de largo el camino y olvidaban que Lincoln estaba ahí. Lo dejaban volver sólo a casa. –No puede ser. Es mentira… ¿Verdad? –Quizás una venganza por el trato de Lincoln. Incluso la comediante entendía que la actitud de todas se había ido por la borda, pero la situación había sido demasiado incómoda para tratar de tocar el tema.

Sus padres no contestaron, sólo se quedaron totalmente callados mientras seguían llorando juntos.

-¿O sea que está muerto? ¿Eso es lo que quieren decirnos? –Luna habló con indignación mientras los miraba. –¿Nuestro hermanito fue asesinado por el demente de las noticias? ¿Lo mató junto a los otros niños? –Golpeó la mesa mientras se levantaba. –¡No! Nada de eso. Yo también vi a Lincoln esta mañana, y estaba bien. No parecía ser alguien que sería víctima de un asesino loco. –En su mente era imposible. Lincoln no podía ser asesinado. ¿Por qué debería serlo? No había motivos para que alguien quisiera matar a Lincoln. Sencillamente no podía ser. –¡Nada de eso! –Cubrió sus ojos con una mano mientras sentía como una profunda depresión se apoderaba de ella. –Lincoln no está muerto.

-La policía nos llamó esta tarde. –Metió la mano en su bolsillo. –Nos encontraron por eso. –Puso un documente de identificación sobre la mesa: el rostro del niño era inconfundible. –Y nos pidieron que… que reconociéramos el cuerpo. –Decirle cuerpo a su único hijo le traía una pesadumbre que nunca antes había sentido.

Todas guardaron silencio mientras miraban la identificación de su hermanito de doce años.

Lori extendió la mano y tomó el pequeño documento de plástico. Casi pudo sentir los bordes rasgando sus dedos mientras miraba al niño de la fotografía. El mismo niño que había visto por los pasillos de la casa desde que era un pequeño bebé. Aun recordaba la primera vez que tuvo aquella pequeña vida entre sus brazos, se sentía mucho más ligero que la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

-¿Lincoln? –Logró decir con esfuerzo. Miró a sus padres. Sr. Lynn sólo pudo asentir con tristeza. Los labios de Lori temblaron mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos y se llevó la tarjeta al pecho antes de comenzar a llorar. No tenía ninguna razón para no creerles a sus padres. Había visto la noticia en la Tv, sus padres habían reconocido el cuerpo de Lincoln y tenían su tarjeta. Lo único que podría hacer ahora era lamentarse por lo que había pasado. Sentir como aquel vacío infinito la consumía desde el interior y la dejaba totalmente indefensa ante la verdad de la tragedia y la mortalidad.

Lincoln murió.

Lincoln fue asesinado.

-¿Lincoln está mal? –Leni habló con torpeza. –¿Lo lastimó el malo de la televisión? –Incluso alguien como ella entendía lo que sus padres querían decirle, el problema era aceptar aquellas palabras. –¿No podemos llevarlo al doctor para que se cure? –Su voz fue rompiéndose poco a poco mientras miraba a su familia caer en la depresión y el llanto. –Si se lastimó… quizás una vendita y un beso lo ayuden. A mí me ayudaban mucho. –Sus palabras sólo parecieron traerle más dolor a sus hermanas. Leni misma podía sentir como las lágrimas se hacían más incontrolables.

La idea de que Lincoln muriera, o que cualquiera de su familia muriera era algo que jamás pasó por su cabeza. Era algo que se negaba a pensar. ¿Por qué debería pensar en cosas tan tristes y malas cuando tenía una familia amorosa que la trataba bien pese a sus defectos? Y Lincoln era muy amable y considerado, esas cosas malas nunca podrían pasarle a él. Sabía que había hecho algo malo, pero no por eso dejó de verlo como su hermano pequeño. Si la había aceptado a ella y la había ayudado siempre pese a ser tan lenta, ¿Por qué ella no podía aceptar sus defectos? Pero le era difícil expresarse, por lo que había decidido seguir la corriente hasta que todo se calmara un poco, entonces escucharía lo que Lincoln tuviera que decir sobre esa cosa mala que pasó con Lynn y le daría un fuerte abrazo.

O al menos eso era lo que había pensado hacer.

Pero ese día jamás llegaría.

Lynn se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba el desfile de llantos y gritos ahogados. Los jadeos parecían entrar por un oído y salir por el otro mientras la cocina parecía comenzar a girar a su alrededor. Había escuchado todo lo que sus padres y hermanas habían dicho, pero aun así no lo había hecho. Se sentía extraña y confundida.

Lincoln.

Lincoln le había hecho algo malo, o eso es lo que ella había viso aquella mañana. Se había sentid totalmente asustada, confundida, avergonzada y había gritado como nunca antes había gritado desde que nació. Luna ya le había dicho que su grito había sonado como el de una verdadera damisela indefensa, y eso sólo sirvió para alimentar el fuego de su furia.

Lincoln la había traicionado al provecharse de ella de aquella forma mientras dormía, y no lo iba a dejar escapar con una simple disculpa, o dejándose usar como muñeco de prácticas. Si Lincoln quería su perdón entonces tendría que ganárselo de cualquier forma posible, porque con Lynn Loud no se juega así. O eso es lo que había pensado todas las veces que Lincoln se había acercado para tratar de darle una explicación.

No había una explicación, eso era todo.

Lynn comenzó a sentir unas horribles nauseas en su interior. Se sujetó el estómago con fuerza mientras a su alrededor el mundo parecía perder todos los sonidos y colores. Empezó a escuchar un molesto sonido agudo que comenzó a crecer y opacar todo lo que había en la cocina. Los rostros de su familia le parecieron algo desconocido mientras se alejaba de la mesa con un paso tambaleante.

Abrió la boca para poder decir algo y sólo pudo lanzar una arcada desagradable que temió la hiciera vomitar todo lo que había en su interior.

Antes de que ella misma pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba mientras se tapaba la boca. Pateó la puerta del baño y metió la cabeza dentro del excusado. Al principio no pasó nada, pero una nueva arcada trajo consigo la ola de vomito. Lynn sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho mientras la combinación desagradable de su estómago comenzaba a caer sobre el agua. Pudo reconocer partes de la lasaña que habían ordenado a domicilio para cenar. A Lynn le había parecido algo asquerosa y hubiera preferido pizza, pero los pequeños habían decidido que esa noche sin padres querían lasaña.

No supo cuando dejó de vomitar, pero cuando se dio cuenta sólo era un rostro dentro del excusado sobre una gran cantidad de vómito. Pudo sentir el desagradable olor entrando por la nariz y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos; las vio combinarse con aquella masa asquerosa que se había formado dentro de ella. Sin molestarse en jalar la cadena, cayó sentada junto al excusado mientras jadeaba y miraba al techo.

-L-Li… Lincoln. –Su boca dejó salir otra arcada y unos restos de vómito comenzaron a chorrear por su labio inferior. –Lincoln. –Respiraba con mucha dificultad mientras se esforzaba para decir algo, pero le era difícil formar una idea clara de lo que quería decir. Sólo se mantenía en el piso sin mirar a otra cosa que no fuera la ventilación en el techo.

Una pequeña sombra negra pareció recorrerla, pero no le prestó mucha atención. En ese momento difícilmente podría prestare atención a nada.

-Lincoln… tú… –No pudo aguantarlo más y lanzó otra arcada dentro del excusado. Un pequeño torrente de bilis incolora cayó sobre los restos incompuestos de su anterior vomito.

Las palabras de todas sus hermanas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más calaras mientras dejaba salir todo lo que tenía en su interior, y con ella también el recuerdo de la última vez que Lincoln le sonrió.

Nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa.

* * *

Se arrastraba. Se arrastraba con desesperación mientras trataba de controlar sus jadeos y los deseos de gritar. Todo lo que había escuchado…

Lucy hizo aún lado la rendija con algo de violencia y se arrojó sobre la cama sin controlar su aterrizaje. Cayó de espaldas y se mantuvo de esa forma durante un minuto mientras su respiración fallaba. Apenas había encontrado el camino de vuelta a la habitación, aquellos conductos que antes le eran tan familiares ahora le parecían un laberinto oscuro en el que podría quedar atrapada por toda la eternidad.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien donde era atrás o adelante, o en que cama había caído. Sólo sabía que se sentía incomoda y apesadumbrada.

-¿Lincoln? –Su voz profunda y depresiva se había ido, y ahora sonaba como una niña de nueve años de edad que acababa de recibir la peor noticia de toda su vida. –Imposible.

Lucy por lo general no tenía problemas para aceptar la muerte. La muerte no era algo que tenía que ser temida; era algo que tenía que ser respetada y aceptada. El último paso que todos los seres vivos del planeta tendrían que dar tarde o temprano. Ella lo había entendido y lo aceptaba.

Eso era en lo que creía.

Su estilo de vida le daba un pensamiento más profundo sobre lo oculto e incomprendido. Lucy a veces se sentía sola y abandonada en una casa donde nadie comparte su forma de ver el mundo, pero Lincoln siempre la había apoyado y ayudado con sus poemas. Siempre había hecho un espacio para ella.

¿Alguien así podía ser reclamado por la muerte? No. La muerte no podía ser tan cruel y oscura… no podía ser tan injusta. La muerte no haría nada como esto a ella. ¿O sí?

Lucy no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo meditando en la misma posición o si estaba en la cama correcta, pero podía escuchar los llantos y que procedían del piso de abajo. Eran las lágrimas de dolor derramadas por una familia que había perdido algo muy importante. En el momento de pensar eso, Lucy comenzó a sentirse tan enferma como parecía encontrarse Lynn y se hizo una bola sobre la cama.

Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar.

¿Tal vez era eso? Estaba enferma, y había tenido una pesadilla. La oscuridad le había traído una prueba en sus sueños que ella no había podido superar. A veces la oscuridad podía ser muy cruel con sus adeptos.

Escuchó algo detrás de su puerta y se metió bajo las cobijas con pánico. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar, y posiblemente la persona detrás de la puerta podría verla también, si es que se decidía a entrar.

Y lo hizo, pero no como Lucy creyó.

Lynn abrió la puerta y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de su cuarto. Su estado parecía algo enfermo y deplorable, su boca apestaba a vómito y por sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas. Con esfuerzo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su cama.

Desde su escondite, Lucy podo hacer una pequeña apertura y mirar como Lynn caminaba como un zombi hacia su cama y se tiraba sobre ella. Entonces la deportista hizo algo que Lucy no había visto desde que comenzaron a compartir cuarto juntas: Lynn abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza hasta hacerse una pelotita y comenzó a llorar.

Lucy sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus propios ojos mientras miraba la imagen de su hermana destrozada sobre la cama.

¿Podía ser cierto?

Pero ella había aceptado e incluso compuesto poemas para la muerte, ella no se lo llevaría. No podría. ¡No tenía derecho de llevárselo!

Lucy se tapó la boca con las manos para cubrir un grito que no hubiera podido aguantar. Frente a ella, Lynn no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, o simplemente estaba ocupada en su propia miseria. Lucy no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a llorar.

Aquella noche estuvo llena de llanto para la familia Loud.

El día que había iniciado comenzado como uno más, se había convertido en el día en que perdieron un hermano.

* * *

 **NA: Lo prometido es deuda y las deudas se pagan (o te las "olvidas" si nadie las menciona nunca jamás)**

 **Ahora, este capitulo puede parecer lleno de angustia, pero no es nada más que el inicio de algo mucho más grande y aterrador. (Aunque aun faltan unos capítulos para eso, tengan paciencia)**

 **O bueno, sin mucho que decir. Gracias a todos los que no dejaron de molestarme para continuar el trabajo, sin ellos seguramente se hubiera convertido en un Oneshot. (Lo digo enserio)**

 **Espero no haberlos decepcionado.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Culpa**

 **…**

Pesadillas.

Lucy amaba las pesadillas. Le permitían recorrer mundos que sólo podía imaginar a través de sus libros. Las pesadillas eran el hogar de los monstruos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de la noche, siempre atentas a una nueva victima a la cual aterrar. Lucy disfrutaba de vivirlas y crear poemas sobre ellas.

Pero ésta en particular… Lucy aún no se atrevía a salir de debajo de sus cobijas mientras el reloj despertador de su hermana seguía sonando. Todo lo vivido en aquel sueño había sido tan real que no podía siquiera concentrar sus pensamientos en la miseria que le depararía el nuevo día. Incluso ahora podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Su sangre parecía moverse a gran velocidad dentro de sus venas mientras ella continuaba totalmente inmóvil bajo las cobijas.

El despertador siguió sonado, y lo haría hasta que una de las dos presionara el pequeño botón sobre el y pusiera fin a aquellos molestos timbres que no paraban de resonar. Pero incluso los molestos sonidos de aquel aparato parecían totalmente vacíos en comparación con su estado.

Lucy… sencillamente aun no podía moverse. Podía sentir la humedad aun viva en su rostro. ¿Había llorado mientras dormía?

Con pequeños movimientos se desprendió de las cobijas que la protegían de los rayos de luz matinales. Odiaba la luz que entraba por su ventana cada mañana, simbolizaba el momento en que el día apartaba de ella todo lo que amaba y comprendía. Notó con molestia que, efectivamente, había estado llorando. Sus sabanas estaban algo mojadas y sus ojos le picaban mucho bajo su flequillo.

Miró hacia donde dormía la deportista de la familia, si ella se enterara de esto, posiblemente no dejaría de molestarla por haber llorado en una pesadilla. Incluso podría actuar preocupada y tratar de leerle un cuento o algo para molestarla. La vio totalmente oculta por sus propias cobijas, y escuchó sus ronquidos a través de ellas. Sí, como supuso, lo de anoche no fue más que una pesadilla. Una que fue más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores.

Además, sería imposible que Lynn Loud pudiera verse tan desconsolada como anoche. Aquella imagen que Lucy recordó de su pesadilla se veía demasiado irreal ahora mismo. Pudo recordar los ojos casi muertos de Lynn mientras se tiraba sobre su cama, el olor a vómito y sus sollozos antes de comenzar a llorar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio llorando por algo? Lynn era el tipo de chica que prefería enfadarse antes de llorar.

Su hermana era de sangre caliente, sería difícil que pasara por una situación traumática sin refugiarse en la violencia. Lo demostró aquella vez con Lincoln, cuando…

No, es mejor no pensar en eso. Lucy prefería no recordar lo que vio el día en que escuchó como Lynn gritaba como una verdadera niña. Fue una de las primeras en llegar a la puerta de Lincoln y ver aquella cosa que salía de su ropa interior. No se veía exactamente como lo describían algunas "escenas" en sus novelas de vampiros. Aunque estas generalmente estaban adornadas con palabras que incluso a ella la hacían sentir un poco extraña e incomoda. Como "potro flameante", o "vara cubierta de su fuego rojo". El de Lincoln era…

-Debo purgar aquellos desagradables recuerdos con una ducha. –Se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba. No quería recordar mucho de eso. Era mejor olvidarlo y dejar que las cosas se solucionaran por si mismas, o que Lincoln hiciera otra de sus operaciones para compensar a Lynn y darle alguna explicación. Por ahora no había visto que nada funcionara, pero tarde o temprano su hermana tenía que darle la oportunidad de hablar. O alguna de sus demás hermanas, aunque no lo había visto con muchas de ellas últimamente.

Quizás… ¿Ella debería dar el primer paso? Todo esto parecía haber llegado demasiado lejos. Por lo general se mantendría al margen de la vida de sus hermanos, pero no podía negar que extrañaba que alguien escuchara sus poemas, o que la ayudara con las rimas, Lincoln era bueno en eso. Por otro lado, también parecía ser un pervertido. ¿Pero que no todos son pervertidos en el fondo? Ella lo leyó en alguna parte… Y ahora le da un poco de asco recordarlo.

Suspiró nuevamente, quizás se estaba perdiendo mucho en estos pensamientos. De todas formas, ninguna de sus hermanas parecía querer dar el paso para escuchar a Lincoln, ni siquiera Luna, y ella era considerada la más cercana a él después de Lynn. A Lucy no le gustaba tener que meterse, pero quizás no tuviera opción.

Y la pesadilla… Tal vez la pesadilla la afectó más de lo que había creído. O quizás fue un mensaje de los espíritus de que las cosas estaban llegando a un punto sin arreglo.

-Supongo que tendré hablar con Lincoln.

Pero antes se daría esa ducha que tanto necesitaba. Si se enfrentaría a una posible bestia hambrienta de la inocencia de las doncellas, no quería tener ningún tipo de olor o rastro que pudiera desatar sus instintos salvajes. No creyó que Lincoln fuera realmente capaz de eso, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

Tomó su toalla y su jabón y caminó en silencio fuera de la habitación. Ella se había convertido en toda una experta en el sigilo, por lo que sus movimientos silenciosos eran ya algo natural. No es como si los necesitara con Lynn, la chica aun estaba profundamente dormida bajo sus sabanas. Ni siquiera se despertaba con el despertador, que aun seguía sonando sobre su mesa. Quizás debería apagarlo, el sonido era molesto y perturbaba sus oscuros pensamientos. Pero aun así… Simplemente no quería acercarse a su hermana. Aquella imagen aun la perturbaba, y no podría verla a la cara hasta que no la desterrara a lo más profundo de su mente.

Salió con cuidado al pasillo.

* * *

Vacío.

Lucy se movió silenciosamente fuera de la habitación mientras miraba ambos lados del pasillo. No había ni rastro de cualquier de sus hermanas. Generalmente tenía una buena vista de sus hermanas mayores discutiendo todas las mañanas, pero ahora era como si ella fuera la única en la casa. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido del despertador de su hermana aún sonando detrás de la puerta. No parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto.

¿El baño siempre estuvo tan lejos? Lucy siempre vio el recorrido como algo corto y fácil de alcanzar, quizás se debía a que la fila siempre parecía llegar hasta el final del pasillo. Ahora era diferente, aparte del sonido del despertador no había nada. No podía escuchara Lori hablando por teléfono, o a Leni tratando de encontrar la puerta de su habitación antes de que alguien le dijera que todavía tiene puesto el antifaz.

Todo era tan… silencioso.

Lucy adoraba el silencio. El silencio sepulcral de los cementerios siempre fue su mayor fuente de inspiración, le permitía concentrarse en la oscuridad que habitaba a su alrededor y las desgracias del día a día. La infinita angustia de aquello que todo mundo llamaba vida y parecían tratar de superarlas antes del final.

Pero ahora… Se sentía mal. Lucy no lo entendió, sólo sabía que estaba mal. El silencio no era algo común en la casa Loud. Todos en la casa siempre estaban haciendo escandalo de alguna u otra forma. Simplemente no podía haber un momento de paz, a parte del que ella misma encontraba en los conductos de aire.

Se sintió extraña al ver el largo recorrido hacia el baño. ¿Debería esperar a que alguien más saliera de su habitación? ¿Por qué nadie más lo hacia? No era fin de semana, y el despertador de Lynn parecía resonar por todo el pasillo. Alguien más debería haberlo escuchado y despertarse. Quizás Lola salga gritando de su cuarto mientras se queja de que la despertaron de su sueño de belleza.

Nada.

Algo estaba mal en la casa.

Lucy no podía sentir ningún tipo de alteración, o presencia extraña que pudiera estar amenazándola a ella o a cualquiera de su familia. Simplemente no sentía nada. Y eso era lo peor, generalmente podía sentir cosas… Presencias a su alrededor, incluso comunicarse con ellas por medio de sus rituales, pero ahora… Simplemente no había nada.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente la hizo temblar, y se avergonzó por eso. Ella no tendría que temblar ante algo desconocido; tendría que darle la bienvenida. Pero ahora…

Lo que se abrió fue la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. No lo hizo completamente, pero Lucy pudo ver parte de los comics de Lincoln sobre la mesa. Lincoln tenía una gran cantidad de ellos, incluso ahora seguía leyéndolos en ropa interior como si fuera lo más placentero del mundo. Aquel recuerdo trajo nuevamente la imagen de "eso", y la hizo sonrojarse. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo? No le gustaba sentirse tan turbada por algo, quizás es por eso que prefería evitar a Lincoln después de aquel suceso.

Pero eso tenía que cambiar ahora, no sólo porque el asunto se estaba saliendo de las manos, sino porque algo malo estaba pasando en la casa. Podría entrar y tratar de alertar a Lynn, pero sus pies comenzaron moverse hacia la habitación de su actualmente rechazado hermano Lincoln. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado enfadadas con él por asuntos sin importancia? A veces se preguntaba como Lincoln no terminaba tan depresivo como ella, sería interesante tener a alguien más que acepte la oscuridad dentro de su alma. Lucy siempre tenía preparado un tinte negro para cuando eso ocurriera.

La puerta se abrió con un simple empujón, ni siquiera hizo ruido cuando Lucy la apartó aun más para entrar. Ella generalmente entraba por los ductos de aire y se mantenía oculta tras la puerta o bajo la cama para asustar a su hermano, pero ahora ella sentía como si algo pudiera saltar a su espalda en cualquier segundo. Por seguridad miró tras la puerta y se agachó un poco debajo de la cama. La luz del cuarto de Lincoln estaba encendida, por lo que pudo ve esos espacios sin problemas.

Suspiró un poco en la decepción, parte de ella deseaba encontrar algo que sólo sus ojos pudieran comprender. Quizás todavía estaba cansada, se había despertado de una terrible pesadilla y ahora estaba teniendo extraños pensamientos sobre todo a su alrededor. Tal vez era feriado y Lynn sólo había olvidado apagar su despertador.

Aun así, le pareció raro que nadie se hubiera levantado todavía por aquel sonido. Incluso ahora podía escucharlo tan claramente como si continuara en la misma habitación. Debió haberlo apagado, quizás debería hacerlo ahora. Pero en lugar de eso cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó más hacia la cama donde dormía Lincoln.

El cuerpo de Lincoln estaba totalmente oculto por las cobijas y moviéndose con cada respiración que su hermano dejaba salir. Viéndolo ahora, no se veía como el traidor pervertido que Lynn mencionó mientras golpeaba las paredes o se quejaba. Se veía como el hermano que siempre hacia tiempo para ellas, las ayudaba y apoyaba en sus buenos y malos momentos. Lincoln era una de las pocas personas que la comprendían y respetaban su estilo de vida. ¿Por qué alejarse de él por algo que seguramente tiene una explicación? Viéndolo ahora… Toda esa pelea le parecía un asunto muy tonto.

¿Por qué Lynn hacía tanto escandalo? ¿No lo había visto cuando se bañaba junto a Lincoln? Lucy había visto las fotografías de los dos dentro de la bañera. Suspiró nuevamente, quizás lo estaba pensado de más. Por ahora tenía que despertarlo. Podría esperar a sorprenderlo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero quería arreglar esto rápido.

-Lincoln. –Murmuró suavemente junto al bulto que ocultaba la imagen dormida de su hermano. Con anterioridad lo había visto saltar del miedo por sus murmullos, pero ahora continuó totalmente imperturbable. –Hermano, el sol a ahuyentado a las sombras. Es momento de despertar. –Lincoln no pareció reaccionar hacia sus llamados.

La pesadilla comenzó a resurgir nuevamente en Lucy, y aquellos sentimientos volvieron con más fuerza. No le agradaba utilizar estos métodos, pero era preferible terminar con todo aquello que la perturbaba.

-Lincoln. Despierta. –Tocó el bulto con sus manos y comenzó a agitarlo; era duro. Más duro de lo que recordaba, y sentía un extraño frío debajo de las cobijas. –¿Lincoln? –La respiración de Lucy comenzó a agitarse, no se sentía nada bien en ese momento… ¿Era miedo? Sí, ella estaba sintiendo miedo. A Lucy no le gustaba admitirlo, pero algo la atemorizaba. Aquella pesadilla le había recordado lo aterrador que puede ser la muerte cuando esta viene por ti… o por los que son más cercanos a ti. Realmente nunca había pensado que la muerte pudiera llevarse algo de ella que no fueran mascotas, pero ahora… Ahora sólo quería que Lincoln despertara y la ayudara a escribir sus poemas repletos de tormentos y miseria. –¡Lincoln! –Tiró las cobijas aun lado.

Lo último que Lucy vio fueron dos hileras de colmillos que se cerraban sobre su cabeza.

Entonces todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Lucy cayó de su cama con un grito. Generalmente era ella la que obligaba a otros a despertarse de aquella manera, y ahora podía entender porque se enfadaban tanto por eso. Su corazón no paraba de martillar dentro de su pecho mientras sus ojos parecían a punto de escapar de sus orbitas tras su flequillo.

Su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Por qué estaba temblando tanto? Ella no debería temblar. Ni siquiera debió de haberse despertado con un grito. Pero aquella pesadilla… ¿Fueron dos? ¿Tuvo dos pesadillas seguidas? Lucy recordaba perfectamente la primera, pero la segunda… Sólo podía recordarse a si misma tratando de despertar a Lincoln cuando… Cuando algo la atacó.

Se mantuvo así unos segundos, tratando de recuperar su acostumbrada imagen imperturbable, pero le era muy difícil. Podía sentir unas terribles ganas de llorar ahora mismo, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era como si algo le estuviera estrujando el corazón lentamente y se negara a dejarla ir. Un sentimiento del cual no podía inspirarse para escribir su poesía, era algo que le desagradaba y punto.

¿Cómo una pesadilla puede provocar tanto en ella?

Fue cuando se dio cuenta del sonido del despertador. Había estado tan ocupada tratando de recuperarse que ni siquiera lo había notado. Miró hacia la cama de su hermana, esperando que siguiera durmiendo y no pudiera burlarse de ella.

-¿Lynn? –Pero fue todo lo contrario. Su hermana mayor estaba despierta, y la miraba fijamente. Lucy se hubiera quedado callada, esperando las burlas de su hermana, pero estas nunca llegaron… ni pareció que llegarían. –¿Estás bien? –La pregunta le sonó muy tonta. La imagen de Lynn fue algo que nunca creyó ver en ella: sus ojos parecían totalmente muertos y tenía grandes ojeras debajo de ellos, ni siquiera parecía haber dormido anoche; aún tenía su usual ropa deportiva puesta y estaba acostada boca abajo mientras miraba a Lucy. Lucy no podía creerlo, ¿Lynn había estado llorando? Los ojos de Lynn estaban rojos y parecían aún estar húmedos.

Lucy no supo que más decirle a su hermana. El impacto de lo que estaba viendo era demasiado, incluso para ella. Lynn ni siquiera dijo nada. Ella sólo se dio la vuelta y mantuvo su mirada hacia la pared. No trató de apagar el despertador junto a su cama, sólo se quedó ahí, totalmente inmóvil.

Lucy tragó saliva mientras la veía.

Algo no estaba bien.

-¡¿Quieren apagar esa cosa de una vez?! –Dos fuertes golpes la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. –¡Hace diez minutos que no deja de sonar! –Era la voz molesta de Lola. ¿Diez minutos? ¿El despertador había estado sonando tanto tiempo? Miró nuevamente a Lynn, la chica ni siquiera parecía notar los gritos de Lola, lo que era extraño en ella al ser siempre la primera en responder.

Lucy se quedó mirando a su hermana antes de volverse hacia la puerta. –…Lo apagaré. –Dijo lo bastante fuerte para que su hermana pudiera oírla. Se levantó del piso y caminó con mucho cuidado hacia la cama de Lynn. El sol había salido e iluminaba mejor la habitación, de la misma forma que en su pesadilla. Se avergonzó de temblar un poco al volver a recordarla. –Lynn… voy a apagar el despertador. –Lucy esperó una respuesta que nunca le llegó. Estiró su pálido brazo y terminó con aquel molesto sonido.

-¡Ya era hora! –Lola le gritó del otro lado y se alejó de la puerta.

Lucy no le prestó atención, su mirada seguía clavada en Lynn. La chica miraba fijamente la pared sin decir palabra, apenas parecía parpadear mientras su respiración parecía irregular. Lucy notó la humedad en sus colchones… le recordó mucho a su primera pesadilla. Retrocedió tres pasos sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna.

-L-Lynn… –Intentó mantener la calma, pero aquella presión en el pecho seguía aumentando. –Yo… voy a salir. Si no te sientes bien… Les diré a mamá y papá. ¿De acuerdo?

Lynn no respondió.

Lucy no dijo nada más y tomó su toalla y su jabón antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

El ambiente en la casa Loud no podía ser más sombrío. Si su corazón realmente pudiera sentir felicidad, creyó que eso es lo que sentiría en momentos como este… pero sólo sentía una melancolía más profunda de lo habitual. Mientras que en la mesa de los pequeños se había llevado a cabo el eterno ritual de peleas de comida y discusiones por parte de las gemelas y su hermana de apenas dos años, en la mesa de los mayores sólo reinaba un silencio mortuorio.

Lucy se atrevió a utilizar su sigilo para poder ver por la esquina, y todo lo que vio fue a Lori y Luan sentadas muy cerca mientras miraban una mesa vacía. Sus padres estaban al final de la mesa; mientras que su padre tenía los codos sobre la mesa mientras se cubría la cara, su madre sólo tenía la mirada gacha sin decir palabra. No parecía que Lynn, Luna o Leni fueran a bajar, o que los mayores desayunaran.

Lucy tragó saliva mientras un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo comenzaba a arrastrarse por cada parte de su joven cuerpo. Retrocedió y regresó a su lugar en la mesa de los pequeños sin que nadie se percatara de nada.

-Supongo que lo has notado mi oscura unidad fraterna mayor. –Lisa habló de forma monótona sin levantar la vista del libro. –Algo parece haber alterado al resto de las unidades familiares hasta el punto que tres de ellas no estén en condiciones de bajar. –Cerró el libro mientras miraba hacia la sala, ignorando la discusión y restos de cereales que volaban por los aires. –Por el estado que todas comparten, me atrevería a adivinar que alguien muy cercano a todos a… sucumbido.

Lucy tembló incontrolablemente mientras los recuerdos de su primera pesadilla regresaban hacia ella. Cuando despertó de la segunda… ¿Su ropa no estaba llena de polvo? Como si se hubiera arrastrado por los ductos de ventilación. Negó fuertemente mientras sujetaba la cuchara de cereal con sus dedos aún temblorosos. No, todo era parte de los oscuros espíritus que la visitaron anoche para difundir el dolor de sus vidas por medio de las pesadillas.

-Tienes sospechas… –Lisa arregló sus anteojos mientras las mirabas. –¿Te molestaría compartirlas conmigo? Mis cámaras no se encontraban grabando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, un medio para ahorrar energía que debí ignorar.

-N-no. –Su voz no fue profunda, sino la voz de una niña normal. Lisa la miró fijamente, mientras que las gemelas dejaron su pelea, incluso Lily la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Lucy ocultó sus mejillas rojas al bajar la mirada y trató de aclarar su garganta. –Una sombra de miseria parece haber caído sobre nuestro hogar, pero no puedo estar segura de cómo estos oscuros espíritu han entrado.

-Ah, seguro no es nada. –Lola aprovechó la distracción de Lana para arrojarle cereal directamente a la cara. –¿Un poco más de facial?

Lana frunció el ceño mientras tomaba todo el tazón y lo vaciaba sobre el cabello rubio de su gemela. –¿Un baño de leche, princesa?

Lola saltó sobre ella y las dos terminaron teniendo una pelea en el piso de la cocina mientras estaban cubiertas de cereal con leche. Lucy las vio fijamente, generalmente no se dejaba llevar por las peleas de sus hermanas menores, pero en esta ocasión esperó hasta que las dos comenzaron a dar una gran cantidad de vueltas por toda la cocina. Las vio comenzar a jalarse del cabello mientras gritaban una y otra vez. ¿Esto estaba bien? Sí, las gemelas siempre estaban peleando entre ellas. No había un día que actuaran como si quisieran matarse mutuamente.

Nadie nunca se atrevería a meterse entre ellas y arriesgarse a ser una víctima de su fuego cruzado… Bueno, en realidad había alguien, un chico que se metía en la línea de fuego sin vacilar y siempre encontraba la forma de separarlas y consolarlas. Alguien que arreglaba las cosas entre ellas sin importar que tan malo fuera.

Desde cierto incidente, se habían alejado un poco de esa persona. Las gemelas también fueron testigos de aquel evento y mientras que Lola sentía asco de estar cerca, Lana sentía curiosidad por la serpiente que los hombres parecían ocultar dentro de sus pantalones. Tuvieron que explicarle algunas cosas sobre esa serpiente, y decirle que Lincoln había hecho algo malo. ¿Pero lo había hecho? No había pensado mucho en eso, y de hecho, se sentía más molesta por las constantes quejas de Lynn que por el evento en si.

Desde entonces, cada vez que peleaban, las gemelas se separaban por si solas cuando Lincoln se les acercaba. Lola le daba una mirada de asco, y Lana miraba hacia sus pantalones antes de cubrirse la boca mientras se ponía algo verde y la seguía. Quizá las palabras que utilizaron con la mayor de las gemelas no fueron las mejores, pero el ambiente tampoco era el indicado.

¿Dónde estaba Lincoln? Lucy miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algún indicio de su prodigo hermano, pero no encontró nada. Había empezado a saltarse el desayuno poco después del incidente, hasta que finalmente sólo se acercaba a ellas cuando parecían necesitar ayuda. No es como si la hubieran aceptado de buena gana.

-¡Suficiente! –Sr. Lynn entró en la cocina hecho una furia. Incluso Lucy no pudo evitar temblar y mirarlo fijamente mientras lo veía apoyarse en la pared y mirarlas como si realmente fuera capaz de hacerles daño. –¡¿Les parece que es momento para otra maldita pelea por cualquier tontería?! ¡Cierren la boca. –Sr. Lynn golpeó la pared mientras sus ojos comenzaban a temblar.

Las gemelas se abrazaron y lo vieron con un miedo que jamás habían sentido en sus cortas vidas. Las dos comenzaron a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Lynn! –Rita apartó a su marido de un empujón y se acercó a sus gemelas. Las dos la abrazaron con fuerza mientras pequeños sollozos comenzaron a salir de sus pequeñas bocas. –¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tus hijas?

-Yo… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, sólo. Dios. –Se cubrió la cara mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. –Lo siento, no quería. No es… no es momento para esto… lo siento. –Se retiró tambaleándose.

A Lucy le pareció oler un tenue rastro de alcohol saliendo de su boca. ¿Había bebido? Su padre no acostumbraba beber por la mañana, sino en ocasiones especiales, o cuando el caos en la casa parecía ser demasiado para que su paciencia lo aguantara. Pero incluso así, jamás se había atrevido a hablarles de aquella manera. Nunca.

Las gemelas ya habían comenzado a llorar mientras se aferraban en los brazos de su madre. Rita también comenzó a llorar junto con ellas.

-La pérdida debió ser grande para ambas partes. –Lisa le susurró mientras veía aquel espectáculo con ojos calculadores. –Alguien muy cercano a ambos debió morir recientemente, eso los a alterado mucho, del mismo modo que a nuestras hermanas. –Lisa se cruzó de brazos mientras comenzaba a pensar.

Lucy sólo se levantó y se fue de ahí sin molestarse en ser sigilosa. No quería seguir escuchando nada más.

* * *

El pasillo le parecía más sombrío que en sus pesadillas. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras no pudo evitar jadear, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan agotada sólo por subir unos cuantos peldaños. Algo estaba muy mal en la casa. Podía sentir a los espíritus de la miseria y el dolor rondando a cada integrante mayor de su familia.

La pérdida. El dolor de una terrible perdida que azotaba sus frágiles corazones repletos de aquellas ilusiones llamadas emoción. Era como si las ilusiones se hubieran destrozado y sólo quedara la amargura de la realidad.

No era como siempre creyó que sería. Había esperado que algunos de sus familiares adoptaran sus pensamientos oscuros sobre la verdad del mundo miserable y sin sentido en el que vivían, pero… pero algo no estaba bien.

Los recuerdos de sus pesadillas la inundaron mientras comenzaba a caminar por aquel pasillo vacío. Todo se veía exactamente igual a su pesadilla, incluso sintió como si el cuarto pareciera expandirse por cada paso que daba hacia la habitación de su hermano. Una terrible presión comenzó a sentirse dentro de su pecho mientras se poyaba en la pared y pasaba por los cuartos de sus hermanas hasta el suyo. Detrás de la puerta le pareció escuchar los sollozos de su hermana mayor, trató de ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo y seguir adelante.

Todo su cuerpo se entumeció y estuvo a punto de caer al ver la puerta entreabierta, del mismo modo en que su pesadilla se la había enseñado. Su corazón saltó al momento de recordar aquellas fauces que se habían cerrado sobre su cabeza. La infinita oscuridad detrás de aquellos colmillos y como estos se hundieron en su cráneo hasta que pudo visualizar como su cabeza era aplanada y sus ojos junto a varios dientes salían volando por los aires por la presión. Y aquella criatura desconocida que se elevaba desde la cama de su hermano mayor y comenzaba a agitar su cuerpo hasta que la parte superior de su cabeza se separara de la inferior y chocara contra la pared con un gran reguero de sangre mientras comienza a convulsionar.

Se sujetó fuertemente la boca con los pocos restos de cereal y leche en la garganta. Podía sentir los restos de su desayuno ascendiendo lentamente antes de llegar a su boca… y ella volvió a tragarlos mientras se controlaba. Pudo sentir un asqueroso sabor mientras el olor a cereales entraba por su nariz.

-…Asco. –Murmuró mientras seguía acercándose. Nunca creyó que pudiera pasar, pero tenía que concentrarse en no pensar ese tipo de cosas.

Empujó lentamente la puerta y esta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido. No entró, sólo metió la cabeza esperando ver a su hermano durmiendo, o leyendo alguno de sus comics. Pero lo que vio hizo que nuevamente su corazón saltara. Luna se encontraba a costada en la cama de Lincoln, estaba mirando hacia la pared mientras sostenía a Bun-Bun, aquel infantil conejo de su hermano mayor. Luna no se movía o pareció reaccionar cuando entró por la puerta, todo lo que hacía era mirar un punto en la pared mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción en la cabeza de aquel conejo de felpa.

Lucy sacó su cabeza y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Todo el aire la abandonó en ese momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Luna estaba en la cama de Lincoln de aquella forma?

No había posibilidad.

¡La muerte no podía haber venido por su hermano!

No podía imaginar aquel caballo negro de ojos rojos que acechaba como bestia carnívora infundiendo el terror en los corazones de todos los mortales. Un ente que nada ni nadie pude combatir, sólo aceptar y fingir que el momento final jamás llegara. Pero lo hará, y nadie podrá escapar de ella.

¿Ni siquiera su hermano?

Con él era diferente, no eran más que niños. Los niños jamás piensan en la muerte. Ella podía porque era diferente, había aprendido a aceptar el final, incluso si alcanza la inmortalidad vampírica con la que tanto soñaba, hubiera aceptado que no podría vivir por siempre.

¿El tiempo de Lincoln había llegado?

 _Lo mató._

Las palabras de su madre regresaron a ella en esa forma.

¿Lincoln fue… asesinado?

Se apoyó en la puerta con ambas manos mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-No. –Masculló. –No es así. –Rió por lo bajo mientras una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa salía de sus labios. –Sólo fue una pesadilla… Linc está bien. Linc está bien. –Se separó de la puerta con pasos temblorosos mientras se dirigía abajo. No sabía que pasaba con Luna, o sobre el ambiente en la casa, pero… pero todo estaría bien. Las cosas siempre terminaban bien. Incluso este incidente se olvidaría con el tiempo y Lincoln y Lynn volverían a ser los de siempre. Todos lo dejarían atrás.

La muerte jamás haría algo tan cruel.

* * *

-¿Por qué las otras no van a la escuela y nosotras sí? –Lola se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el asiento trasero. Había logrado acaparar el punto dulce después de que Lana encontrara goma de mascar pegada bajo el asiento contiguo. Y ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de pelar después del grito de su padre.

Lori no respondió. Ella continuó mirando al frente mientras el motor se calentaba. Había estado sumamente callada desde que todas despertaron y no parecía dispuesta a decir nada. Sólo se quedaba con la mirada perdida mientras parecía ver su propio reflejo en el vidrio.

Lola se rindió con un bufido y continuo de brazos cruzados mientras miraba por la ventana. El grito de su padre la había alterado mucho, y cuando por fin se calmó, su madre se negó a dejarlas ir mientras lloraba. No podía entender a que se debía todo eso, pero algo realmente malo debió pasar para que actuaran de aquella forma.

Tampoco era su problema, pero no le gustó que su padre actuara así con ella, ella podría considerarse una de sus hijas consentidas. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo por su padre. Podía asustarse con la idea de un castigo, pero en el momento en que le gritó sintió como si realmente fuera capaz de hacerle daño.

Con Lana parecía ser lo mismo. Ella estaba del mismo modo que ella, viendo por la ventana mientras hacía globos con aquella goma de mascar vieja. Ni siquiera pareció molesta cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, por lo general terminarían tirándose una contra la otra… hasta que Lincoln las separara.

Recordar a su hermano trajo nuevamente la imagen de aquella cosa que salía de su ropa interior. Lola nunca había visto uno antes, pero sabía perfectamente lo que era. Había leído muchas historias y visto comentarios en internet como para no saberlo, y si su celular no tuviera filtro seguramente lo hubiera visto por pura curiosidad. Aunque luego de ver el de su hermano, había perdido toda la curiosidad. A diferencia de Lana, que no sabía cómo los hombres podían tener una serpiente conectada entre sus piernas.

Luego vino la charla de las chicas y como ellas comenzaron a lanzarlo todo por cualquier parte y traumatizaron a su gemela. Ella había optado por encontrar un video en internet que hablara mejor sobre la anatomía del hombre y lo que muchos denominaban "La Charla", finalmente cerró los videos igual de verde que su hermana y considerando a su hermano mayor un pervertido por lo que intentó con Lynn.

Pensar que dejó que ese pervertido la tocara cuando la ayudaba a arreglarse para su próximo certamen la hacían temblar. Creyó recordar como a veces se encorvaba bajo la excusa de estar aburrido, ¿Y si era por otra razón más sucia? Sólo pensar en eso aumentaba más el asco de tener a alguien así como hermano. ¿Y si cada vez que trató de ayudarla a ella o a cualquiera de sus hermanas lo hizo sólo para poder tenerlas en sus manos? Ese pensamiento se había metido profundamente en la cabeza de la niña de siete años después de leer sobre aquellas basuras llamadas pederastas.

Con Lana las cosas eran diferentes. Ella tenía curiosidad sobre aquella serpiente, pero después de que sus hermanas comenzaran a exagerar todas esas cosas la curiosidad se había transformado en un sentimiento de asco, algo que ella jamás había sentido desde que nació. ¿Lincoln era ese tipo de monstruo? Siempre le había parecido alguien amable y que siempre las trataba bien. Entonces Lola había comenzado a explicarle sobre los monstruos llamados pederastas que siempre te tratan bien antes de atacar. Eran como tiburones que se ocultan en lo profundo antes de atrapar tus piernas en sus colmillos y jamás dejarte ir.

No lo entendió, así que Lola se lo explicó con serpientes y el miedo se hizo más grande dentro de ella. Había preferido alejarse de Lincoln hasta que todo el asunto se aclarara, aunque aún le costaba borrar de sus recuerdos aquella serpiente.

Detrás de las gemelas estaba Lisa, ella realmente no había puesto mucha atención sobre el asunto. Sólo vio un video de como Lincoln se movía aún dormido hacia Lynn y parecía tener una acumulación de sangre en su zona inferior, luego la confusión y el estallido de su hermana. Entonces pudo saber perfectamente bien lo que había ocurrido.

Trató de enseñarles el video a sus hermanas, pero ellas parecían demasiado apegadas a sus propias ideas sobre el único espécimen varón de la camada como para escucharla, finalmente se había rendido en tratar de explicarlo y había esperado a que las aguas se calmaran antes de hacer algo. Si el problema persistía entonces tendría que tomar métodos más extremos para indicarles a sus hermanas que todo había sido un mal entendido y que terminaran con la tontería. No lo admitiría nunca, pero extrañaba un poco que Lincoln la asistiera en el laboratorio, podía no ser ni remotamente cercano a su intelecto, pero al menos podía decir que era el espécimen más listo después de ella y una compañía agradable en ocasiones.

Lo que tenía su atención ahora era el delicado estado familiar en el que parecía estar metida. La familia parecía haber perdido a alguien importante o estar pasando por una crisis que podría comprometer a todos. ¿El divorcio? Aquella palabra incluso causaba cierto malestar en la genio de cinco años. No estaba lista para tener que escoger a alguna de sus unidades paternas para vivir, y no creyó que las cosas fueran lo mismo sin su familia junto a ella. Más allá de su intelecto, tenía que admitir que había pasado momentos muy agradables con las mentes inferiores que la rodeaban.

Pero de no ser un divorcio era una muerte de alguien muy cercano: un familiar o amigo de la familia. ¿Pero quién? Quizás Ruth, ella era la más cercana después de Albert. En su interior esperaba que no fuera ninguno de ellos dos, aunque Ruth fuera un espécimen aterrador y a quien nunca se atrevería a estudiar otra vez, no la deseaba muerta. Y con Albert sería una tragedia que afectaría de esta forma a todo sus familiares, por lo que… No pudo hacer nada sino suspirar mientras trataba de frenar sus emociones. Sería una noticia terrible para todos… Especialmente para Lincoln, anoche no pareció regresar a casa por lo que no debía estar enterado, y la familia querría reunirlas a todas antes de saber nada.

-El ciclo de la vida: nacer, reproducirse y fallecer. –Sacó un libro de química mientras pensaba en eso. –Es trágico, y el sentimiento sumamente amargo.

-…Él está bien.

La voz profunda de Lucy la hizo saltar en el asiento mientras soltaba el libro. La joven gótica de nueve años estaba sentada junto a ella con la mirada gacha, Lisa no la había notado, podría jurar que ni siquiera la había visto entrar a la Van.

-Bien. –Se aclaró la garganta antes de ajustar sus gafas y arreglar su ropa. –Supongo que ya estás enterada de la noticia… –Levantó su libro. –No creas que no me afecta… Su final fue… más pronto de lo que hubiera calculado. –Había hecho un esquema de tiempo de vida por aburrimiento hace tiempo, y su abuelo se había adelantado diez años más de lo previsto. Pero esas fallas están siempre ahí. –No podemos hacer nada…

-Él está bien. –Lucy repitió mientras sus manos se cerraban fuertemente en su vestido.

Lisa supuso que Lucy se encontraba en negación, quizás siguiera así hasta que la noticia se diera a conocer. Era trágico como esto la estaba afectando, tomando en cuenta todas sus ideas sobre la vida y la muerte, ella misma podía sentir como el dolor comenzaba a afectarla y sus manos temblaban. Tarde o temprano no podría resistir las lágrimas y se uniría a sus hermanas en un abrazo que podría traerles algo de consuelo.

¿Debería adelantar eso y correr el riesgo de que la noticia se esparciera antes de tiempo? No, era lo menos que podía hacer por sus hermanas.

-Sí, Lucy. El abuelo está bien.

-…Él está bien. –El agarre de Lucy en su vestido se aflojó un poco y continuó con su mirada perdida, o eso creyó Lisa, Lucy nunca mostraba sus ojos. –Él tiene que estar bien.

Lisa negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a su libro. A veces se maldecía por ser tan lista.

Lori finalmente pareció recobrar algo de sus sentidos y comenzó a poner en marcha la Van familiar. Lisa estaba segura que sus padres esperarían a que todos estuvieran reunidos antes de darles la noticia.

* * *

El ambiente en la casa había decaído mucho más desde que las menores salieron.

Luna aún se mantenía en la habitación de Lincoln, no tenía hambre y había estado aguantando las ganas de ir al baño sin importarle el dolor de su vientre. Todo lo que hacía era abrazar a Bun-Bun mientras continuaba tarareando todas las canciones de cuna que había compuesto para Lincoln, y aquellas canciones que había creado con la ayuda de su hermanito.

Lincoln siempre había estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Le había brindado apoyo y confianza donde ella solo le había dado rechazo y dolor. Todavía recordaba su rostro cuando hizo ese comentario al regresar de Freddy`s aquel día. Se había sentido terrible en el momento de hacerlo y mucho más cuando Lincoln no bajó por el resto de la noche. Ni siquiera pudo disfrutar las sobras de la pizza fría que habían traído con ellas.

Pero tampoco hizo nada para disculparse. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Lincoln tuvo la culpa. Ella jamás creyó que fuera capaz de algo así… y seguía sin creerlo, ¿Por qué unirse a las otras en una crucifixión hacia él único hermano varón que tienen? Y si lo hizo, ¿Cuál era el problema? Lincoln ya estaba entrando en la adolescencia y comentaría muchas locuras. Era su deber tolerarlo y enseñarle lo que estaba bien y que estaba mal, no marginarlo y tratarlo como un criminal.

Ahora era tarde.

Luna abrazó más fuerte a Bun-Bun y lo llevó contra su rostro mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir. Había pasado toda la noche llorando en la habitación de su hermano mientras cantaba, sus ojos estaban rojos y con terribles ojeras. Tenía miedo de dormir y enterarse de que nada fue un sueño, de que todo era real y su hermanito jamás volvería a entrar por la puerta.

Nunca podrían volver a componer música juntos, o a tratar de pegarle su amor por la música, no sería su asistente o su mánager, tampoco podría emparejarlo con Tabby o con ninguna chica que creyera correcta para él. Cualquier sueño que hubiera podido tener con su hermanito se había acabado… Y todo porque un demente decidió que un niño como Lincoln tenía que morir.

Un niño solo… Solo porque sus hermanas lo dejaron en lugar de llevarlo a casa. La última vez que vio a Lincoln no fue en la mañana… fue cuando lo vio parado en la acera mientras ellas se alejaban en la Van.

Presionó más fuerte a Bun-Bun mientras volvía a empezar sus canciones. Todavía podía sentir el olor de su hermanito en ese pequeño conejo de felpa. Si cerraba los ojos era como volver a dormir con un Lincoln bebé, un pequeño al que nada ni nadie podría nunca hacerle daño.

* * *

Luan seguía en la mesa de la cocina. Sus padres no habían ido a trabajar, se habían tomado el resto del día para… para terminar con el papeleo y poder retirar el cuerpo de Lincoln. El cuerpo de su hermano menor. Luan había llorado desesperadamente anoche desde que se enteró, ni siquiera había subido a su cuarto, se había quedado en la mesa hasta que decidieron darle algo de espacio, o simplemente se fueron para hacer frente a sus propios dolores.

La Loud comediante ya no tenía aquella sonrisa que la categorizaba. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas hebras de cabello despeinado, no se había molestado en corregirlo. Ni siquiera sentía que podría levantarse de la mesa. Anoche prácticamente se había arrastrado hacia el sofá mientras las palabras de su madre aun resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

 _¡Mató a mi bebé!_

Lincoln estaba muerto.

Ssalieron de urgencia el otro día por una llamada de la policía que les indicaba que tenían que reconocer un cuerpo. Los dos tenían esperanzas de que pudiera ser un error, que fuera alguien más, quizás un ladrón que se robó sus cosas y lo dejó sano y salvo. Pero no… lo que vieron en una fría mesa del lugar más frío que hubieran estado en su vida… fue el cuerpo de un joven albino de doce años de edad.

Luan podía imaginarse a Lincoln desnudo en una mesa con una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Como si estuviera dormido… esperando a que ella apareciera con un pastel, o crema batida, o adelantando su reloj despertador. Esperando porque alguna de ellas lo despertara de la pesadilla de ser asesinado por un demente que había matado a otros tres niños junto con él.

Pero era real.

No importa cuánto se ría o juegue, Luan no podía encontrar una fisura en toda la evidencia y testimonios. Todo lo que había visto y oído era la realidad.

Lincoln está muerto.

El hermanito con quien pasó momentos buenos y malos en el pasado y a quien esperó ver siempre en el futuro. Alguien que estaba dispuesto a soportar todas sus bromas e incluso ayudarle a pensar en bromas aún mejores para el futuro, incluso si sabía que él mismo sería la victima.

 _¡Mató a mi bebé!_

Se tapó la boca cuando sintió que una gran cantidad de vómito amenazaba con salir.

Una victima.

La victima hasta el final.

Siempre la victima.

Siempre dispuesto a ser la victima.

Todo parecía tan irreal.

Aquella mañana su hermanito estaba vivo, y esta mañana estaba muerto. Tendría que haberlo abrazado aquella mañana que lo vio con expresión deprimida. Haberle dicho que ya todo estaría bien desde ahora, y que no lo dejarían ir por lo que sea que podría haber pasado. Ése pudo ser el inicio del final de aquel incidente, pero en lugar de eso lo ignoró mientras pensaba en otro chiste que incluyera cabello blanco en partes privadas. Desde le incidente había pensado en muchos y casi siempre los decía con Lincoln cerca.

-La peor hermana.

Ahora era tarde para darle ese abrazo. El próximo abrazo que le diera podría ser a su cuerpo carente de vida en un féretro anaranjado. Levantó sus manos mientras las imaginaba tratando de despertar aquel pequeño cuerpo dormido, pero jamás lo haría. Entonces la echarían del velatorio por molestar a los muertos.

El público está de muerte, ¿Entiendes?

No lo hacía.

Y no sabía si podría entender cualquier otro chiste desde ahora.

Su humor estaba muerto.

Como su hermano.

* * *

Leni se había encerrado en su habitación mientras comenzaba a sacar una gran cantidad de tela anaranjada de su closet. A ella generalmente no le gustaban ese tipo de colores que no combinan con sus gustos, o que puedan ser considerados totalmente fuera de moda, pero por esta vez haría una excepción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía confeccionar ropa para Lincoln, y se la debía después de usarlo siempre como modelo, o incluso publicar fotos de él usando su ropa en las redes. Con su permiso, por supuesto.

-Linky siempre es tan considerado. –Sonrió mientras comenzaba a cortar aquella tela con cuidado. –Por eso se merece un lindo regalo. –Se rio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿Muerto? Ella sabía que era lenta y no entendía muy bien las cosas, pero estaba segura de que una vez escuchó la frase "muerto de sueño", por lo tanto, Lincoln estaba profundamente dormido después de pasar toda la tarde en Freddy`s, ella podía entenderlo, el lugar era grande y podías ver muchas cosas. Así que Lincoln se había quedado dormido profundamente y tardaría en despertar.

Y ella le tendría preparada una gran cantidad de ropa cuando lo hiciera. Seguramente Lincoln estaría muy feliz con ella, la abrazaría y todo sería como antes. Si, ya podía imaginar a Lincoln con su tierna sonrisa mientras abraza su nueva ropa anaranjada. Lincoln estaría totalmente descansado después de dormir tanto.

Todavía no sabía que había pasado entre Lynn y él, pero ya no importaba. Había pasado mucho y realmente no le gustaba como trataban a Lincoln y lo alejaban de ella. Lynn decía que podría tratar de aprovecharse de ella, ¿Eso que tiene de malo? Le gusta Lincoln, por lo que podría aprovecharse de su cabeza de aire para hacer sus tareas cuando quisiera, ella sabía no lo haría si tener una razón. Así era Lincoln…

-¿Era? –Sus manos temblaron y perdió el control de las tijeras mientras cortaba un poco de más. –Oh, que torpe soy, ahora Linky no podrá usarla. Bien, tendré que hacer otra, y ésta será mucho mejor, todo sea por mi pequeño Linky.

Retiró un poco más de tela anaranjada del armario. Vio con tristeza que no tenía mucha tela de ese color, nunca creyó que la usaría. ¿Por qué no? Lincoln era una parte importante de la familia, y más aun de su vida, si no haberle enseñado a pensar en los números como si fueran medidas de confección no hubiera podido pasar aquel examen de matemáticas. E incluso ahora la está ayudando para poder ingresar a la escuela de moda, aunque últimamente no había podido acercarse a él… Bueno, eso solo significaría que tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar.

-Y un regalo será el comienzo perfecto para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No pudo evitar sonreír al imagina la felicidad que Lincoln sentiría al ver su nueva ropa.

* * *

Lo había dejado.

Lori lo había dejado plantado en la acera y entonces Lincoln había terminado en Freddy`s. Aquel lugar que le trajo tanta felicidad a la familia terminó siendo el lugar donde su hermanito menor murió. Y ella lo había dejado. De haber frenado… de haber terminado con aquella tontería de una buena vez. Ya estaba más que harta de aquella pelea.

Debió haber hecho algo desde antes… ¿Lincoln realmente haría algo como eso a Lynn? Por mucho que Luna quisiera convencerse a si misma, era más que obvio con quien tenía la relación más cercana. Quizás demasiada en algunas ocasiones, pero por eso mismo jamás lastimaría a Lynn de aquella forma. Lincoln no era ese tipo de chico, y ella lo sabía porque lo había conocido desde que era un bebé al que ella misma alimentó con mantecado.

Además, sabía perfectamente bien que Lynn lo pulverizaría si se atrevía a hacerle, ¿Es que no pudieron tomar eso en cuenta antes de comenzar a acusarlo sin piedad? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿En que estaban pensando todas?

Miró por el espejo retrovisor, las gemelas se mantenían extrañamente calladas: Lola estaba mirando por la ventana mientras que Lana hacia lo mismo del otro lado con una burbuja de goma de mascar en su boca. Le grito de su padre las había afectado mucho, pero tampoco podía culparlo, seguramente anoche no había dormido, y lo vio tomando más de otra de sus botellas ocultas.

En cuanto a Lisa, ella parecía estar algo decaída, algo extraño en ella, pero se mantenía leyendo su libro de química.

Y Lucy… ella se veía extraña; ya era extraña desde antes, pero ahora más de lo usual. Creyó verla con un libro de poesía, o escribiendo alguno de sus poemas, pero en cambio se encontraba con la mirada al frente mientras parecía murmurar algo. Lori no la entendió, pero le dio escalofríos verla así. Se veía más oscura de lo usual.

Las demás no iban a asistir a la escuela, ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo sabiendo lo que sabían? Ninguna estaba en condiciones, ella tampoco, una vez regresara a casa posiblemente iría a consolar a Leni, finalmente acompañaría a sus padres a la estación de policía para… retirar el cuerpo. Sus manos temblaron en el volante y casi sintió que perdía el control de la Van.

Un cuerpo. Su hermanito menor no era más que un cuerpo en un lugar frío en la estación de policía. Posiblemente tendría una ficha en el dedo pulgar del pié derecho con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y la hora de muerte. Nuevamente sintió un temblor. ¿Cuándo murió Lincoln? Ella todavía lo recordaba en la acera mientras las veía marcharse, en ese momento estaba con vida… ¿Cuándo llegó a Freddy`s? ¿Cuándo lo mató ese demente? De haberlo llevado con ellas sin importar las protestas… ¿Se hubiera salvado? ¿Ella podría haber hecho algo para salvarlo? ¿Ella podría haberle salvado la vida con tan sólo abrirle la puerta y utilizar toda su autoridad para decirles a las demás que terminaran con esas boberías de una buena vez? ¿Lincoln estaría calmando a las gemelas de otras de sus peleas? ¿Ayudando a Lucy con sus poemas?

Había pensado en eso toda la noche. ¿Y sí…? Muchas veces pensó en eso, y siempre encontró una única respuesta… ella podría haberlo salvado de no haberlo dejado. En cierta forma… ella lo mató. En cuanto cerró la puerta de la Van y puso el motor en marcha, el destino de su hermano fue morir.

Su cabeza tembló un poco mientras pensaba en eso una y otra vez.

Finalmente estacionaron en la escuela primaria.

-¿Por qué nosotras somos las únicas que tenemos que ir a la escuela? –Lola volvió a preguntar mientras se bajaba de la Van de mal humor. –¿Tiene que ver con que papá nos hablara así? Fue muy malo.

-El estado emocional de nuestros padres no era el más estable dada la delicada situación. –Lisa miró a Lola fijamente antes de bajar. –Ten por seguro de que se disculpará y te lo compensará de la forma en que su conciencia crea la más correcta, pero tomará algo de tiempo.

-¿Y tú sabes que pasa, Lisa? Papá realmente me asustó. –Lana bajó de un salto mientras ponía sus manos dentro de su overol.

-Tengo una sospecha, pero nada está confirmado. –Lori tembló al escuchar las palabras de Lisa. Sí, ella era lista, muy lista. ¿Por qué no debería haberse dado cuenta? Lincoln no estaba, el ambiente en la casa era como si alguien hubiera muerto. ¡Y es porque Lincoln está muerto!

-¿Ya lo sabes? –No pudo evitar murmurar entre dientes.

-Acabas de confirmarlo, pero tranquila, no diré nada. –Ignoró la mirada de Lola y sus protestas mientras miraba a Lori directamente.

-¿Y no sientes nada…? –Las manos de Lori se cerraron fuertemente en el volante. Sabía que Lisa podía ser fría, pero esto… ¡Lincoln estaba muerto! ¡Maldición!

-Por supuesto que me afecta, pero tengo que mantener mis emociones bajo control… Tampoco puedo hacer nada… tarde o temprano el momento llega para todos. –Suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡Pero no era el suyo! –Lori golpeó el volante con fuerza. –No para él…

Lisa volvió a suspirar. –Estoy segura de que podremos hablar de esto cuando todas estemos reunidas en casa, pero hasta entonces no diré nada… y me aseguraré de darles tanto apoyo emocional como me sea posible. –Lisa retrocedió y se dirigió a la guardería. Lori casi sintió deseos de reír al escucharla decir aquello, ¿Lisa? ¿Emocional? Si apenas podía reaccionar con la muerte de su hermano…

-¿Qué pasó qué? –Lola volvió a preguntar. –¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso de que tarde o temprano el momento llega para todos? ¡¿Por qué me están ignorando?!

-¡Entra a la escuela de una vez! –Lori le gritó con toda la autoridad y furia que tenía guardado en su interior.

Lola retrocedió con miedo mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse y sus labios comenzaban a temblar.

Lori respiró hondo antes de desviar la mirada. –Sólo vayan a la escuela… ¿Está bien? Sólo… no me hagan más preguntas.

-…No es justo. –Lola dijo entre lágrimas. –¿Por qué todos me gritan? Sólo quiero saber qué pasa. ¡Todos están siendo muy malos conmigo! –Se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Lori. –Lana se acercó un poco. –¿Algo muy malo pasó? –Lana la miró con una expresión triste. ¿Qué decirle a una niña de siete años? No sabía cómo darle esta noticia a todas, y tampoco era el momento.

-…Sí.

Lana no dijo nada más y salió corriendo tras Lola.

Lori esperó un poco mientras se apoyaba contra el volante y dejaba salir unos cuantos jadeos. Eso había sido terrible, y ni siquiera les había dado la noticia todavía.

-¿Lincoln tampoco vendrá a la escuela?

Lori saltó en el asiento y miró hacia atrás: Lucy, siempre se olvidaba de Lucy. Sin importar como se viera, aquella chica podía pasar por donde quisiera sin llamar la atención de nadie.

-Jesús. ¡No hagas eso, Lucy! Ahora ve a la escuela. –Se sujetó el pecho mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su ya alterado corazón.

-¿Lincoln tampoco vendrá a la escuela? –Repitió como si no la hubiera escuchado la primera vez. –No lo vi en la mesa… tampoco en su habitación. ¿Pasó la noche con Clyde? ¿Estará en la escuela ahora? –Lucy miró hacia la escuela mientras hablaba con un tono sombrío que le dio escalofríos.

Lori no sabía que responderle. No había esperado que nadie preguntara por Lincoln, desde esa tonta pelea todas se mantenían alejadas de él. Incluso Lucy, y podría decirse que era una de sus hermanas más cercanas después de Lynn y Luna.

-Yo… Sólo ve a la escuela, Lucy.

-¿Mi hermano mayor estará ahí? –Volvió a preguntar.

No. Lincoln no estaría ahí… Lincoln estaba en una mesa fría con heridas de cuchillo en el pecho, o así se lo habían dicho sus padres anoche.

-Yo… no lo sé, ¿Bien? No es momento para esto… Sólo… sólo ve a la escuela, Lucy.

No tenía el tiempo o la paciencia para hacer esto. Lori estaba muy preocupada por Leni ahora, se preocupó también por sus demás hermanas, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo había tomado Leni. Antes de irse la vio juntando su equipo de costura mientras sonreía y lloraba, eso la ponía realmente insegura con respecto a su hermana menor.

-…A pasado mucho desde que pude compartir los oscuros tormentos de mi interior con mi hermano. –Nuevamente no parecía haberla escuchado. Lucy se mantenía con la mirada al frente mientras Lori hacia todo lo posible por no gritarle que se largara ya mismo a la escuela. –Él está bien. –Lucy habló de manera fría y comenzó a salir de la Van. –Él está bien.

Lori vio fijamente a su hermana pequeña comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia la escuela. Le pareció oírla murmurar nuevamente hasta que sus palabras se perdieron en el viento. A veces Lucy realmente le preocupaba.

Volvió a poner el motor en marcha, nuevamente sentía deseos de llorar, pero tenía que aguantar hasta llegara a casa y ver como lo estaban pasando las demás… luego acompañaría a sus padres a la estación de policía y… y quizás pudiera volver a verlo… volver a ver a su hermanito en un sueño del que jamás despertaría.

Golpeó el volante nuevamente mientras se limpiaba algunos mocos que le caían de la nariz y comenzó el largo recorrido a casa.

* * *

¿Estaba muerto? ¿Lincoln estaba realmente muerto? Lynn no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de sus padres mientras miraba aquel punto en la pared. Parecía totalmente inconsciente de todo a su alrededor, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, y apenas pudo reconocer a Lucy cuando la escuchó caer de la cama.

La joven deportista estaba atrapada en su mundo, un mundo donde sólo podía recordar las palabras de su madre mientras relataba lo que había ocurrido en Freddy`s.

Lincoln estaba muerto.

La policía identificó su cuerpo y llamaron a sus padres para confirmar su identidad.

Lincoln estaba muerto.

Su hermano pequeño, a quien se había jurado proteger de todo daño mientras viviera había sido lastimado por un monstruo, seguramente mientras ella estaba comiendo un submarino de albóndigas y pensaba en su siguiente partido. ¿Había tenido miedo? ¿Se había defendido? ¿Había gritado por ayuda? ¿Habría gritado porque ella lo salvara del monstruo que lo estaba lastimando?

Pero nadie lo había salvado.

Lincoln murió porque ella no estaba ahí, y no estaba ahí porque Lincoln no debió haber estado ahí en primer lugar. Tendrían que haberlo recogido como solían hacerlo, entonces hablarían un poco sobre su día en la escuela, ella le arrojaría un balón que quizás no lograra atrapar a tiempo y se reiría de lo lento que es y le haría otra insinuación de que hiciera más deportes. Entonces hablarían tranquilamente mientras se arrojan el balón el uno al otro.

¿Cunado fue la última vez que habían hablado?

Lo último que recuerda de Lincoln es el modo en que se cubría la entrepierna mientras le arrojaba pelotas directamente en ese lugar específico de la anatomía masculina. Había accedido a hablar con él mientras practicaban para poder darle una lección por lo que le hizo, no recordaba que dijo, pero un tiro bien conectado lo tuvo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos antes de retirarse. Lynn se había sentido feliz cuando lo vio de aquella forma tan patética, aunque aún le había parecido poco comparado a la humillación que ella misma sufrió.

Aquella cosa entre sus muslos… La visión de eso. No había podido dejar de pensar en ese momento y cada vez que lo hacía se enfadaba más. Se había sentido tan humillada por su hermano pequeño… y luego había gritado… ¡No quería escuchar ninguna explicación de Lincoln! Sólo quería lastimarlo.

Y lo hizo… en más de una forma.

Es extraño, lo que antes le pareció lo peor que su hermano pudiera haberle hecho… ahora le parecía idiota. Lincoln ni siquiera parecía estar despierto hasta que comenzó a gritar y lo golpeó. Podía recordar perfectamente aquella mañana, y Lincoln parecía tan confundido como ella… ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de eso? Nuevamente se había dejado llevar por su sangre caliente y… y había actuado en consecuencia, ella solía hacerlo, pero generalmente Lincoln siempre la perdonaba.

Ésta vez sintió que todo era diferente, era Lincoln quien la había lastimado, y ella no era tan fácil para perdonar como lo era él.

Que idiota que fue en ese tiempo.

¿A quién le importaba? Lincoln cometió un error, o quizás ni se dio cuenta, o era un pervertido de closet, ¿Importaba realmente? Sentía que nada de eso realmente importaría mientras siguiera ahí con ellas… con ella. Como siempre había sido.

 _Lo mató. ¡Mató a mi bebé!_

Su cabeza tembló con fuerza mientras la ocultaba entre sus almohadas.

Jamás podría volver a ver a Lincoln. Ese pensamiento se incrustó fuertemente dentro de su cabeza mientras la imagen feliz de su hermano de doce años iba perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Trató de extender la mano para alcanzarlo, pero al final Lincoln era tragado por las sombras. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar su voz.

La voz de su hermano, hasta ahora sólo la había escuchado cuando trataba de hablarles o gritaba de dolor con sus golpes.

Y entonces lo habían dejado atrás para continuar con sus vidas mientras él era asesinado sin piedad.

El niño que siempre había estado con ellas sin importar cuanto lo hicieran sufrir. Él chico que siempre las perdonaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por ellas, aun cuando ellas lo habían hecho de lado más de una vez y lo trataran como basura. Incluso mientras éste incidente continuó, Lincoln había hecho lo imposible por acercarse a ellas y tratar de hablar.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser diferente ahora? ¿De haberlo escuchado todavía estaría aquí? ¿De haberle creído podrían haber regresado a esos juegos con el balón mientras se ríen y hablan de su día? Sus pensamientos eran muy parecidos a los de Lori en ese sentido.

Pero ya era tarde.

El daño estaba hecho.

No había arreglo.

¿Qué habría pensado Lincoln de ellas antes de morir? ¿Las odiaría? ¿Las culparía? ¿Rogaría por su ayuda? Era imposible de saber… porque estaba muerto.

Lincoln estaba muerto.

Su hermanito estaba muerto.

El chico con el que creció estaba muerto.

El único hermano con el que sentía una conexión especial estaba muerto.

Lincoln era el único de la familia con el que sentía una conexión más fuerte que cualquiera de las otras, era algo que ellos dos compartían y las demás no. ¿Lincoln lo habría sentido así también? Ya no podría saberlo. ¡Porque estaba muerto!

Lanzó otra arcada sobre su cama al pensar en eso. ¿Todo esto era real? ¿Realmente podía perder a Lincoln de un día para el otro por una tonta pelea? ¿Todo porque creyó que se había masturbado en sus muslos? Lincoln jamás haría algo así. Y si lo hacía, entonces lo disciplinaría como buena hermana mayor y le enseñaría a no ser un pervertido. ¿No era eso lo más normal? Tener una pelea, y arreglarlo todo de la mejor manera. Siempre finales felices. Con Lincoln siempre era una lucha para obtener el mejor final aunque tuviera que sacrificarse, ¿No podía hacer lo mismo por una vez? ¿No podía sacrificar un poco de su vergüenza y furia para hacer lo mejor para su hermano pequeño?

Presionó fuertemente sus colchones mientras se repetía eso mentalmente.

Sentía una intensa rabia por todo, y a la vez sentía rabia por sentir aquella rabia. Sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control, por lo que no hacía nada.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar un punto en la pared.

¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?

* * *

Con largos y puntiagudos dedos negros comenzó a acariciar las masaras. Todas ellas tenían un leve brillo que se desvanecía cada vez que pasaba sus dedos por ellas. Llevó el dedo dentro de su boca mientras saboreaba la esencia que ahora residía dentro de aquella mascara de Freddy. Y no era la única, tenía más.

Frente a él estaban colocadas en perfecto orden tres mascaras más, colocó la de Freddy junto con las demás y las contempló con su enrome sonrisa permanente y ojos que jamás dejarían de llorar: Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica. Las cuatro máscaras brillaban con su propio color y cada una contenía algo que necesitaba.

Comenzó a rodearlas mientras caminaba con piernas tan delgadas como palillos y pasó su mano por cada una de ellas.

 _Una niña cuya madre soltera siempre le dedicó todo su amor y comprensión._

 _Un niño jugando a los piratas con su hermano pequeño._

 _Una niña riendo con sus abuelos mientras miraba un viejo álbum de fotos._

 _Un niño que creció rodeado del amor de una gran familia._

* * *

 **NA: El capítulo me salió más largo de lo que creí (ni siquiera pude incluir la reacción de las menores). En fin, nuevamente espero no haberlos decepcionado, y ya me conocen; si digo que es de terror, es porque es de terror.**

 **Ahora sí, el próximo capítulo será la revelación de las menores y algunas cositas más.**


End file.
